Flames of the Past
by StarShipDelta
Summary: [COMPLETE!][Modern AU]Being part of Unit 42 was consitered death to any Police Officer's career. However when a crazed killer starts to strike, Officer Himura and his partners find themselves once again pulled into his past...
1. 1 Some Like it Hot

Everything was quiet in the apartment complex, except for the low hum of fluorescent lights throughout the parking lot, and the occasional sound of voices or music from one of the nearby complexes. Under a tree a figure wrapped in a trench coat watched a window on the second floor. A light shown out of the window, two figures silhouetted against it. A man holding a glass moved across the area, then turning set down the glass, pulled another figure closer to him. The two seemed engaged in lighthearted banter and play, unsuspecting of anything out of the ordinary.

But the silence was shattered by a sudden explosion, the window of the apartment blowing out in a loud crash, a tinkle of glass spraying across the roof of the carports under it. Tattered remains of curtains blew out through the open window of the now darkened apartment, flames flickering around the sill, smoke pouring out of the room. Alarms began to blare, mixed with panicked voices, hurried footsteps and slamming doors. Security began covering the spot, shouting to each other. Somewhere in the distance several sirens began to wail.

In the commotion no one noticed the coated figure slip away from the tree and back into the darkness…


	2. 2 Just Another Night

_Disclaimer: Ok, now that I (Hopefully) have your attention, I do not own Kenshin or any of his friends or enemies. They're owned by someone who's not me. Long live Watsuki and all those that create such fertile worlds for us fanfic writers to play in. Oh, and I don't own Mr. Rogers, or his neighborhood either._

_Authors Note: Due to the setting and situation of the story, I've had to tweak a few characters around slightly, maybe fit them into roles not normally thought of for them. At times they may also seem a bit OOC, but I tried to at least keep the essences of the characters intact throughout the story. _

_Also for anyone waiting for Chapter 3 of "Second Chance Redemptions" it will be coming, I just got this idea for this and decided to run with it. Anyway, enough of my talking. Back to the story. _

* * *

**Just Another Night**

The police station was filled with the general controlled chaos that came with the change of shifts. It was just before midnight, and the swing shift officers were going home, to make room for graveyard. However, tonight the air was more urgent, officers shouting back and forth to each other as they rushed around.

Officers Kenshin Himura and Sanosuke Sagara walked in together, Sanosuke, or Sano as he was usually called, was talking animatedly while his friend listened with his usual attentive ear, watching the commotion and wondering what had happened.

"Ok, so I asked her to dinner like I said I was going to and she told me she had to shampoo her carpets! Now what kind of a lame-ass excuse is that?" Sano demanded.

Kenshin just shook his head. "You're trying too hard, that you are. You need to stop acting like you're chasing her." But he sounded distant. "What's going on here? Something must have…"

Sano just shook his head, muttering under his breath as they walked into the main room, heading over to Officer Saitou Hajime who with his usual displeased gaze seemed to be trying to ignore the other two.

The three of them made up Unit 42. Within the department the officers were divided up into smaller units, usually of about 3 to 6 officers, each assigned beats or specialty duties. 42 was the least desired unit in the entire department. Though it was never said out loud, it was just understood that this assignment was death as far as career went, they tended to only get the least wanted positions and the only people who ended up there were those that for one reason or another just didn't 'work' anywhere else, but were kept because there wasn't enough reason not to.

"Hey Wolf-Man…how goes it? Hey hey…someone brought donuts!" Sano's attention was quickly drawn to the slightly squashed, greasy pink box in the middle of the table. He flipped open the lid, going over the pastries inside the way a connoisseur of fine wines picked their next bottle.

Kenshin only smiled politely. "Evening. What happened?"

Saitou just looked at the two men. "Do you really think they would tell me?" He glared, his amber eyes narrowing. He looked overdue for a cigarette break Kenshin decided, and didn't press him further.

"Hi guys!" A new voice was added to the mix, as a young woman walked over to the table, smiling brightly.

All eyes turned towards her, and Kenshin found himself grinning at her. "Miss Kaoru! How are you?" Sano turned around as well, chocolate donut in each hand. "Hey Missy!" He greeted her with a typical lopsided grin. Even Saitou gave her a polite nod.

Kaoru smiled wider. "Pretty good, ready to go home though! It's been an insane day. There was some kind of explosion and bombing at the Spring Ridge Apartments. Most of swing shift is still out there, and they're gonna be sending out grave now too. Maybe you guy'll finally get to see some action." Her grin had faded into a more serious, concerned expression. She was a dispatcher for swing shift, but she always made it a habit to say hello to Unit 42 before she left, in particular one Officer Himura. She looked up to see Chief Seijuro walking towards them, and nodded to the men. "I better run…hey, catch you guys tomorrow, 'kay?"

"We'll be here." Sano called back, then started to chuckle to himself as he looked over at Kenshin, seeing him watch Kaoru intently as she walked away.

Kenshin looked over at him. "What?"

"Oooh I see what's going on here." He said knowingly. "And you talk about me chasing after people!"

Before Kenshin could answer Seijuro got to the table, with him a young man of about 20 with wild black hair and eager expression on his face.

"Gentlemen…this is one of our new rookies, Yahiko Miyoujin. As of tonight, he's part of your Patrol." Seijuro looked at each man through narrowed eyes. He knew the story behind each of these men, if the kid could deal with Unit 42, he could live through anything. "Get to the briefing room, we don't have time to play around tonight." He added, then walked away, leaving Yahiko with the three men.

He grinned eagerly. "Nice to meet you all. Like he said I'm Yahiko." He extended a hand to anyone who'd shake it. Kenshin smiled back and nodded, taking his hand in a surprisingly firm shake. "I'm Kenshin Himura. That's Officer Hajime." Kenshin added with Saitou didn't look over. Sano waved. "Sanosuke Sagara…but call me Sano. So we get fresh meat, eh? Whatcha in for kid?"

Yahiko blinked, not sure what to say to this. Kenshin laughed quietly. "Patrol 13 doesn't have the best reputation. Even you must have heard the rumors."

Yahiko looked down, his face growing red. "Er yeah….it's kind of a long story."

"It always is." Sano agreed as the foursome turned towards the briefing room.

The conversation died as they found seats, looking around at the rest of the officers already seated. Seijuro walked to the front of the room, starting out the briefing. "I don't know how many of you have heard, but there was a bombing at the Spring Ridge Apartments, on the north end of town. From how it looks, it was intentional, and whoever did it is still at large. We're sending heavy reinforcements out there now, as well as patrols to see what else we can track down. The reinforcements to the apartments will be Units 16, 41, 28, 10 and 14. I'll be sending more patrols…" He continued on, detailing who was going where.

Sano listened eagerly to each assignment, while the others sat back just waiting patiently.

Finally Seijuro got to them. "Unit 42 and the rest of you, you are on your normal beats tonight."

With a low groan Sano's head slipped down, hitting the tabletop, though no one else seemed to notice. Kenshin and Saitou rose to their feet, Yahiko did as well with a concerned look at Sano, who also rose to his feet.

"Another night of boredom…total boredom." He muttered. "We have a fricking crazed bomber running around and we get another night of patrolling Mr. Roger's neighborhood." Sano grumbled.

"Oh would you stop your incessant whining?" Saitou demanded.

"So…. where am I going then?" Yahiko asked, looking between the three men.

"Well…" Kenshin started. "I could take you, and Sano could ride with…"

"No way in hell!" Sano interrupted. "Listen kid, I like you, but I already got a partner. You can go out with the Wolf."

Saitou narrowed his eyes. "Your reaction is touching." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not the one who went through three partners in two weeks and couldn't get along with any of them!" Sano shot back.

Yahiko was looking rather unnerved by this talk, his enthusiasm seeming to waver slightly.

"Ok you two, grow up. We're officers, not grade schoolers." Kenshin shook his head at both of them.

Saitou growled under his breath. "I'll take the rookie."

Sano smirked like he'd won a huge battle while Kenshin let out a low sigh. To think he'd come so far, only to end up like this. Yahiko's enthusiasm was returning, it couldn't be that bad, after all, he was tough, and could take it. He was disappointed he wouldn't be going out on the bombing case, but seeing as how this was the supposedly 'renegade' unit he was bound to be in for some interesting times…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Several hours later 

Yahiko tapped his fingertips rhythmically against the door panel and sighed to himself as Saitou turned the patrol car onto yet another quiet residential street.

"Would you stop that?" Saitou demanded, gritting his teeth around the unlit cigarette he'd been chewing on for the past half an hour.

Yahiko stopped the tapping, turning instead to stare at the computer set up between the seats, looking for something, anything in their neighborhood. "Sheeze, is this what it's like every night? Don't you guys get to do anything interesting? I can't believe they have us doing this…while everyone else gets to work on the bomber case!"

"This is our beat. Unless called up otherwise, this is where we work. And not everyone was called to that case, only some of the units." Came the short reply.

Yahiko rolled his eyes, then reaching over cranked on the radio dial. Static filled the air, followed by the twang of a guitar, more static, a commercial for home mortgages, then more static before rock music started pounding over the speakers. "That's more like it!" Yahiko grinned.

Without a word Saitou reached over and shut it off.

"Hey!" Yahiko turned it back on, only to have his partner shut it off again. "We're here to work. Not be entertained." Saitou said, not taking his eyes off the road.

Yahiko looked back out the window. He hadn't joined the police to do this. He could have stayed at home and done this!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile Kenshin and Sano were parked in the dark of a small alley, overlooking the door of the only bar in the quiet area they patrolled. Sometimes fights would break out, and people often left drunk, giving them something to do. But tonight it was quiet as well.

Sano flipped a coin into the air, catching it easily, then looked at it by the faint light of the computer. "Heads." He muttered.

Kenshin smiled slightly, then reached over and turned on the radio, after a few seconds soft jazz music started playing. They sat in silence for several more minutes.

"Damn…even here there's nothing going on!" Sano grumbled.

"Wait until the weekend. This place is always busy then, that it is. People getting drunk, and being stupid." Kenshin nodded at his own words as he put the car back in gear, pulling out of the alley.

"Funny, you notice they never show this side of things on TV? Can you imagine those guys on _NYPD Blues_, or _CSI _doing this?" Sano chuckled a little.

Kenshin shrugged. "I haven't a clue. Don't watch them on a regular basis."

Sano could never figure his partner out, Kenshin never seemed to watch TV, or do much of anything enjoyable for that matter, but he was always up on what was going on in the world, and seemed content to stay to his own quiet musings. He was also the only one of Unit 42 that never complained about his work, though sometimes Sano thought he could see disappointment behind his impassive eyes every time they were overlooked for a good assignment. But Sano brushed it off, it wasn't his business anyway.

"Wonder what the Wolf and the Rookie are up to?" he asked out loud.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"…_noise ordinance, neighbor complaint, 1432 Granite street…" _the static-y voice came over the radio.

Yahiko didn't waste any time grabbing up the radio. "This is car 212, en-route to Granite Street!"

Saitou raised a brow, glancing at the rookie.

"What? It's on our beat." Yahiko said defensively.

Saitou said nothing, only chewing again on the end of his already mangled cigarette. He couldn't wait to be able to stop and actually smoke it while there was anything left of it. He pulled up in front of the house and before he even stopped the car Yahiko had bailed out, walking up to the door of a house with throbbing heavy metal clearly heard even from the street.

One more aggressive bite sent a few shreds of tobacco down the front of Saitou's uniform before he threw the small object from him, getting out of the car with a defiantly angry look on his face. "Damn rookie running off half cocked…" he muttered.

He got to the door just as Yahiko was ringing the doorbell. Several rings later no one had still answered. Saitou reached over and banged his fist loudly on the door several times, then stood back. The door was finally opened by a girl of about 18 in fishnets and Goth makeup. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw it was the police.

"What'dya want?" She demanded, still keeping her cold expression.

Saitou started to speak, but Yahiko cut him off. "You've got to turn your music down."

"It's not bothering anyone." The girl said defiantly.

"It's bothering your neighbors. Now turn it down, or turn it off!" Yahiko ordered.

The girl glared at him. "We've gotten several calls about this. We're trying to do this the friendly way." Saitou looked hard at her.

"And if I don't?"

"Then we'll have to arrest you." Yahiko cut in again.

Her eyes widened again. "On what charges?"

"Disturbing the peace, and resisting an officer." Yahiko said seriously.

The girl seemed to regard the two in front of her before turning over her shoulder. "Hey Lain, turn that shit off! The coppers don't like it!" She turned back to the men and smirked as the music was turned drastically down. "There. Happy?"

Yahiko looked angry at her reaction, but this time Saitou cut him off. "Thank you. Don't make us come back tonight."

The door slammed in their face and the two men walked back down the path, getting back into the patrol car. "Next time rookie, let me do the talking. Also, let me handle the radio." Saitou growled.

"Aww c'mon! I did that right!" Yahiko protested.

"It may have worked, but it was tactless and unprofessional."

"Oh great! Now you're gonna tell me next time sit in the car!" Yahiko sounded angry again.

"Actually that would work." Saitou started up the car.

"You've got to be kidding." Yahiko crossed his arms.

Saitou found his cigarette again and put it back in his mouth. This was going to be a very long night.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So…" Sano started as he looked out the window. "When you gonna ask Kaoru out?"

"I'm not." Came Kenshin's short reply.

"What? Why not?"

"Because I'm sure she's already got some kind of significant other in her life already." Kenshin stared straight ahead as he drove.

"Hey, you won't know until you ask!" Sano smirked slightly.

Kenshin didn't reply, not seeming to have heard the comment. But Sano knew he was just not going to answer it. He ran a hand through his already wild hair, making it worse.

"…_noise ordinance, neighbor complaint, 1432 Granite street…" _The radio cut through their silence.

Sano moved to grab the radio but another voice was too fast.

"This is car 212, en-route to Granite Street!" 

Sano laughed, recognizing the voice. "Sounds like the rookie is settling right in!"

Kenshin chuckled as well. "I wonder how many cigarettes Saitou has chewed through by now."

"No kidding." Sano stretched slightly. "Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and they'll need backup."

After about 15 more minutes of silence Sano looked at the time. "Hey, isn't it about time for a break? I could go for something to eat about now…seeing as how nothing else is going on."

Kenshin nodded "I'm with you on that one." He agreed as he turned the car back towards the main streets.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning found all four men back in the office after finishing reports and debriefings. Kenshin and Sano walked over to Yahiko and Saitou.

"So ya both lived!" Sano smirked.

Saitou glared at them as he took a long drag from his now lit cigarette. "Tonight…one of YOU is taking the rookie out!" He growled as he stalked past the other two on his way to the parking lot.

Yahiko walked over, one brow raised as he frowned.

"How was it?" Kenshin asked.

"Someone needs to get the stick out of his ass before I go out with him again!" Yahiko scowled.

Sano started laughing and about choked on a mouthful of coffee at this. "Glad to see I'm not the only one who thinks that!"

Kenshin shook his head. "Now you two…it's been a long night for all of us, lets just go home and get some sleep."

The remaining three walked out to the parking lot talking among themselves not realizing that across town…things were about to heat up again…

* * *

_Author's Notes: wow, ok this is way longer then I thought it would be. Now before you start throwing things at me for making our favorite heroes and peoples the 'misfit group' it will all come to play in the end, and for the good. Also this chapter may have seemed very light, and maybe even silly, but this is a darker story, and that will be set up in the upcoming chapters. However I will try to interlace it with bits of humor to keep it from getting too dark. Comments, suggestions, ideas? Reviews of all kinds are accepted, but not flames. Flames are evil. Thank you for staying with me this long, and look out soon for chapter 2!_

_StarShipDelta _


	3. 3 Matter of Time

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Kenshin, or his friends or enemies. Special thanks to Nixy-Chan and SpaceRoses for your reviews, you guys are awesome! Also I made one minor tweak, Seijuro is now a Police Captain, instead of Chief as I had him in the last chapter…_

* * *

**Matter of Time**

The figure from the night before, still wrapped in his trench coat, sat alone in the almost darkened motel room. It was cheap, and no questions were asked. It would work for what he needed for now. Just until what he needed to do was done. Then maybe, for the first time in ten years, he could be at peace.

Once he had destroyed everyone who had betrayed him, then he could be at peace.

The man stood up, looking at himself in the long mirror over the sink, a sneer crossing his face at what he saw. Once, he had been handsome, thick black hair, and eyes and a face that could get him any woman he wanted. But now, he was a disgusting burned and twisted mess. His face, hands, and indeed his whole body under his clothes were laced with dark red scars left from serious burns and countless skin grafts. He didn't understood why they had even tried to save him, they should have just let him die then and there. They had made the worst mistake of their life when they let him live.

Even his own men, the ones he'd trusted with his life, and career, had grown power mad, and had set him up. And for that, they would all die, just as they had tried to have him killed, in an explosion. He had spent the last ten years in jail, on his model behavior on the outside, bitter and plotting on the inside. And it would finally pay off.

They thought they could best former lord of the underworld Shishio Makoto. They may have laughed, but he would have the last one. A cruel yet pained smile crossed his cracked lips as he walked to the only table in the room. Picking up a pencil he crossed the first name off his list, then laid down on the bed.

Soon, he would strike again…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_I'm sorry Officer Himura. There's nothing we can do, she's dead." _

_Kenshin looked at the paramedic blankly. "What? No! There's gotta be something you can do! Anything!" _

_The paramedic just shook his head. Now Kenshin was desperate. "What about him? He's a criminal and you're trying to save his life!" _

"_He is still alive Mr. Himura. Unfortunately she had died before we arrived. There's nothing we could have done." _

_Kenshin stood numbly, trying to keep his legs from buckling under him. He shivered in the chill air, the lost look growing in his deep eyes as in one fell swoop he watched his entire life being ripped away from him…_

Kenshin awoke suddenly; covered in sweat, his hands twisting his pillow in a death grip, grinding his teeth so hard he had a headache. As his breathing evened and he realized he was awake, he kept his face buried in the pillow for another long minute, trying to keep reality at bay.

The nightmares were back. Kenshin cursed silently at the cruel twists of fate. That good for nothing criminal had lived, while his beautiful angel, his life had been taken away from him. At least there was some faint justice in the world, that man was in jail. He could stay there for the rest of his life Kenshin thought with uncharacteristic enmity for the usually easy going and gentle man.

Rolling over he looked at the clock on his nightstand. Almost 3pm, time to get up. Shaking his head to clear it Kenshin stood up and pulled on his robe. He padded to the door and opening it slightly pulled in the newspaper. With it under his arm, he walked back into the kitchen, squinting slightly against the cold, but very bright winter afternoon. Feeling something pressing against his leg he looked down with a slight smile to the huge longhaired cat rubbing against him.

"What'cha doing kid? Staying out of trouble?" He laughed slightly. "You're probably hungry."

Opening the cupboard he took out a mug and a plate. From another cabinet he took a can of cat food and dumped it out onto the plate. Then he reached over and poured himself some coffee. He set the plate on the ground where the cat wasted no time starting to wolf down the food. Taking his cup of coffee Kenshin sat down at the table and unfolded his newspaper. He took a sip of the coffee.

"Ugh." He pushed the cup away from him in disgust. He might have been able to cook, but he never could make a decent cup of coffee.

He flipped through the various pages of the paper in a rather bored manner, skimming a few articles here and there but nothing caught his attention until a small blurb at the bottom of one page. As he read his jaw tightened, until finally he threw the paper down on the table with a loud smack, enough to make the cat jump in surprise.

Kenshin shoved his chair back muttering under his breath as he walked out of the kitchen.

The article detailed the release of one Shishio Makoto from prison just a few days earlier

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night in briefing Seijuro looked around at the others gathered.

"I have some more information on last nights bombing. We found out who was hit. It was the apartment of a man by the name of Houji Sadojima. He was a businessman, a vice president at a large company in town, but other then that we can't figure out any reason why anyone would want him dead. There was only one thing we could figure out, was he wasn't the target. He had several other people over that night, as far as we can figure, family of some sort. Unfortunately both of them were killed as well, however it leads us to believe that one of them might have been the target…"

As Seijuro continued to talk, Kenshin was growing increasingly uneasy. He had been unable to get the news about Shishio out of his head and now this. Houji Sadojima. He knew that name. But from where? Where had he heard it before?

If only he could remember, he was sure it would clear a lot of things up…


	4. 4 Shadows of the Night

_Disclaimer: I own Kenshin! No…no, I don't…you didn't seriously think I did, did you? Thanks again to my reviewers, you guys RULE! College homework can be hell, but with your encouragement here is Chapter 4 for your reading enjoyment! Alright, on with the story…_

* * *

**Shadows of the Night**

The night passed uneventfully, as the next day seemed to as well. But still Kenshin could not shake the thought that there was something going on just under the surface he should know about, but was missing.

This feeling was reaffirmed to him that evening. In an attempt to calm himself down Kenshin had not watched the news, or listened to the radio yet, but as he pulled into the parking lot of the police station, he found his partners, and Kaoru talking. He walked over, noting that Sano wasn't even trying to bait Saitou tonight, a sure sign something had happened. Yahiko was looking from face to face, and Kaoru looked worried, rubbing her arms against the icy night air. It looked like it might start to snow again.

"We got another one." Sano said before Kenshin could even say anything.

"Another what?" Kenshin asked, but already knowing.

"Another bombing." Saitou took another drag at his cigarette before dropping the butt to join the other three already at his feet.

"It was a car this time." Kaoru added. "It had two men in it, I don't know who they were, some executive and his bodyguard or something I think."

Kenshin's face grew concerned; once again getting the feeling that this should be familiar.

It nagged at the back of his mind even as Kaoru sighed and shook her head. "I better be going, especially as it looks like it's going to snow again."

The men nodded, and Kenshin reached out, touching her arm for a moment. "Be careful out there Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled, and reaching up squeezed his hand for a moment. "I will be. I'd be more worried about myself if I were you."

Neither said anything for a moment, until Kenshin nodded, and pulled away from her, following the other three men inside.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So…guess our bomber buddy likes wealthy targets." Sano smirked as he drove the car out of the lot as the predicted snow started.

Kenshin frowned as he mused. "Saizuchi…retired business man, rich and paranoid…"

"Why would you say paranoid?"

Kenshin shook his head. "Just a guess…just from the sounds of things traveling everywhere with a body guard…." He trailed off and shrugged. "Maybe I'm just reading too much into it."

"Maybe, but you're right, it's weird, the whole thing is. Blowing up a car in a back parking lot at 10 at night?"

"There's more going on here then there seems…" Kenshin spoke quietly, the nagging growing in the back of his mind again. First Sadojima, now Saizuchi and Fuji…

The silence stretched on as both men rode in silence. Finally Sano decided to speak up again, drastically changing the subject.

"I don't get why you're so dead set against anything between you and Kaoru…it's obvious you guys got some serious chemistry going on." Sano remarked.

Kenshin raised a brow and looked at him hard. "What is your obsession with always trying to pair people up?"

"Oh c'mon Kenshin! Even **_you_ **can't be **_that_** blind! She digs you and you're digging her right back."

"No I'm not…" Kenshin started, noncommittally

"'Be careful out there Miss Kaoru.' That is not how you act when you don't give a shit!" Sano hid his amusement at the bemused and frustrated look on Kenshin's face.

"Sanosuke, I swear…"

Before he could get any further the radio came alive with a crackle of static.

"_Accident on 5th and River Valley, head on collusion, possible DUI" _

Sano glanced at the computer. "Looks like we're on." His teasing side of a few moments before was gone as he snapped into professional mode. Flipping a tight U-Turn he turned on the lights and siren, flying down the streets. At the scene of the accident he found two other police cars already there, along with an ambulance.

The snow had made everything slick, and from the looks of the scene the car had lost control on the wet road and had skidded into the wrong lane before smashing into a light pole.

"Damn, he must have been going way over the speed limit…" Sano muttered as he got out of the car. Kenshin followed him as if in a daze.

It had been snowing all night and morning, but had turned to freezing rain. Everything was icy, terrible driving conditions.

_The car started to slide, going way too fast as it came up over the overpass. The driver started to loose control, swerving in and out of lanes as he tried to regain control. But he jerked on the wheel too hard and running a red light slid into the oncoming lanes. _

_A car in the oncoming lane swerved, trying to get out of his way, but wasn't fast enough. The first car smashed into the second one, sending it skidding with a wild screech of tires into the concrete wall at the edge of the overpass, leaving the second car a twisted, smoking mess. _

_The first car tried to speed up again, but lost control, fishtailing out again before smashing into the opposite side of the overpass, a short way down the road. Before anyone even had time to react…_

"…hin? Kenshin!"

Kenshin blinked and looked at Yahiko who was standing in front of him, trying to catch his attention.

"How'd you get here?" Kenshin asked, blinking again.

Yahiko gave him a weird look. "We answered the call for the accident." Despite Saitou's protests, him and Yahiko had again been paired up. "Traffic's all screwed up, we gotta direct it manually…" he said, still looking at Kenshin, wondering what was wrong with him.

Kenshin nodded, recovering himself, disturbed by his sudden lack of presence of mind. "Of course."

Picking his way carefully through the slick snowy patches he joined Yahiko and Saitou in the intersection for traffic control. Sano was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile Sano walked around to the back of the ambulance. When he saw the back of a familiar form he grinned.

"Keep an eye on his stats…he's starting to go shocky…" The paramedic spun around and came face to face with Sano. "Dammit Sagara! Don't do that to me!" she snapped, pushing past him.

"Nice to see you too Megumi." He grinned.

She glared at him. "I don't have time for games Sagara. In case you hadn't noticed some of us are working."

"Want me to deal with him?" A young woman looked roguishly over from where she was monitoring the man they'd pulled from the smashed car. She was really in her twenties, but her looks were deceiving, she looked no more then about 16.

Megumi looked over at her. "No Misao…" she sighed.

"Aww c'mon Kitsune…I just came over to…" Sano started.

Megumi held up an IV needle. "Don't call me that. And quit following me around. Unless you want me to file harassment charges on you." She looked back to her patient.

"Sheeze…Megumi I'm just trying to be friendly. That, and I'm gonna need to see some of the paperwork…"

Megumi sighed again "Misao…get him whatever he needs. I got this."

Sano gave Megumi one last look before going with the younger woman, shoving his hands in the pockets of his coat. Maybe he only wanted her because he couldn't have her, but there was something irritatingly fascinating about the feisty paramedic. He shook his head, snapping it back into 'business' mode. No time to be spacing out while he was on duty.

Meanwhile as Kenshin was directing traffic it came to him in a sudden startling flash. He hadn't thought about it in years, but he knew where he'd heard those names before!

"Of course! The Juppongatana!"

If he was right about this, and he had a sinking feeling he was, his worst fears were about to be confirmed.

_

* * *

Authors Note: Ok, I know it is a bit short, but next chapter will reveal more. And for Nixy-Chan, Kaoru will be making more appearances, you may not see a ton of her yet, but don't worry I have definite plans to make her a very crucial part in the resolution of all of this! ;) _


	5. 5 Lives in the Balance

_Disclaimer: Nope, Kenshin is not mine; neither are Sano, Yahiko, Saitou, Kaoru, Seijuro or any of the Juppongatana. Neither do I own Girl Scouts, or their cookies, overpriced or otherwise…and I'm not knocking Girl Scouts, I was one for 5 years, and they do make awesome cookies…_

_Anyway, enough of my tangents and on with the story. And a good bit more Kaoru in this one for Nixy-Chan ;)_

**

* * *

**

Lives in the Balance

The night after the accident, Kenshin walked with new purpose in his stride, but the normally calm man was tense, looking on the verge of a snapping point. He had stayed late that morning after his shift ended, and then had come in early, spending hours of digging through files and cases long forgotten by the general public. But his search had yielded results. Unfortunately. He walked over to where Captain Seijuro was talking with Saitou and Sano. Kenshin didn't want to be acknowledged, but walked right over to him.

"Captain we need to talk. Now." Kenshin said urgently.

Seijuro looked him over with a bored eye. "Spit it out Himura." Seijuro doubted anything Kenshin had dug up would be worth much. This man had disappointed him in the past, and he had better things to do then waste his time.

Kenshin looked at the other two for a long moment. They respectfully turned aside to give them some room, Saitou studying posters on the wall, Sano pursing the ever-present pink box of donuts. Kenshin turned back to Seijuro, not wasting any more time.

"Captain, I know what's going on here. With the bombings." He said hurriedly, lowing her voice slightly.

"Oh you do, do you?" Seijuro raised a brow.

"It's the Juppongatana."

Seijuro almost chocked and Saitou half turned, his eyes widening slightly at the name. "What? It can't be…we broke them up 10 years ago, and there's been nothing out of them since." Seijuro protested.

The Juppongatana had been an elite crime ring, drug running, black market, smuggling, assassinations, anything dirty they had had their fingers in. But it had just been assumed they'd gone under after the bust of the group years before, after nothing more had surfaced about them. But Kenshin had never been surer of anything.

"You and I both know they still have a few members scattered around, they've kept their noses clean, so we just have let them be. People like Sadojima and Saizuchi." Kenshin said pointedly.

Seijuro looked at him. "What are you saying Himura?"

"I looked up their records. They both had ties within the Juppongatana. And remember Makoto?" Kenshin looked hard at him. "They just let him out of jail last week. He was their leader."

Seijuro shook his head. "Are you out of your damn mind? We watched Makoto very closely in prison, he never showed any signs of being violent, dangerous….and why the hell would he go around blowing up his own people?"

"Remember what happened? Remember the bust, remember what happened to him? He was set up! He knows he was set up! He's getting his revenge!" Kenshin was almost frantic trying to get Seijuro to believe him. "If we don't stop this now who knows what will happen!"

"Himura, that's enough. You're basing this on a few assumptions…you're putting two and two together and getting eight! You have no evidence!" Seijuro glared down at Kenshin.

"It's at least worth looking into! I can't just overlook what's right under my…." Kenshin shot back.

"Listen, when you get evidence, then come talk to me! Until then, just go back out with your donut patrol and leave this sort of work to the specialists." He lowered his voice, glaring at Kenshin even harder. Kenshin paled, knowing just what Seijuro was referring to.

"Captain, you're being unreasonable, that was…." Kenshin started quietly

Kenshin's concentration was broken when Seijuro was suddenly hit on the side of the face with half of a donut. "Hey Seijuro!"

Seijuro's head jerked up, eyes burning into the culprit, who continued

"Yeah, I'm talking to you! Donut patrol, eh?" Sano's voice rang out, he had heard the last comment, and didn't like the way Seijuro was treating Kenshin either. "I knew we were the bottom of the barrel, but come on! Now, Kenshin here was talking to you, I suggest you pay a bit of attention to his idea. He's not known to just run off half cocked."

Kenshin looked down, shaking with barely controlled anger and embarrassment, it was bad enough he was making an idiot of himself, now Sano wasn't helping. "Sano, sit. I have control of this."

"Oh really?" Sano stood up, and crossed closer, bending to pick up the half of the donut. "Waste of a perfectly good donut…." He muttered before looking at Seijuro again.

"W do you think you're doing?" Seijuro glared at Sano, who smirked back.

"Well seeing as how you referred to us as Donut Squ…" Sano started, but Kenshin cut him off.

"Oh for the love of…Sano could you act like an officer?" Kenshin snapped, glaring up at the two men. "I said I had this under control, I meant it."

"Oh yeah, that looked like it was under control!" Sano retorted.

"Like throwing a donut at him was going to solve anything?" Kenshin demanded. "It was behavior like that that got you here in the first place!"

"Kenshin! Lighten up…. this isn't even our case! News flash, you can't always fix everything!" Sano snapped.

"I'm amazed you even noticed anything was going on, all the time you spend playing around and chasing after that paramedic! This isn't a game Sanosuke! Our work is life or death, and there's no room for people who can't take that seriously!" Kenshin shot back angrily.

"So what are you implying?" Sano answered defensively. "What, you're saying I'm not good enough to be a cop?"

"All I'm saying is that some of us…have earned the right to wear this uniform!"

"Oh God here it comes…Kenshin the damn martyr. I don't have time for this!" Sano rolled his eyes and turned away, but paused, looking back. "You know Kenshin, I respected you and I thought maybe you had a bit for me too. Guess this is something else I didn't notice." Sano said bitterly before spinning on his heels and walking away.

Kenshin looked like he'd been hit in the stomach. "Sano….wait…"

Sano didn't turn back around, he just kept walking past a startled Yahiko who had come in just a few minutes before, and had been watching the argument. "C'mon kid…we're going on patrol."

There were several moments of long, awkward silence between the three remaining men. Seijuro finally broke the silence.

"Himura…go home." He said quietly.

Kenshin turned and looked at him, amber swirling with the usual violet of his eyes. Seijuro was startled; it had been a long time since he'd seen that look. "Go home." He repeated. "You're in no shape to go out on patrol. Come back tomorrow."

"I'm fine." Kenshin started to push past him, but Seijuro caught his arm.

"It wasn't a request Himura."

Kenshin looked at him for a long moment, before jerking away, walking out the door, frustration clear around his form.

On his way out the door Kaoru met him. "Kenshin…what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said flatly.

Kaoru looked at him worriedly. "Where are you going?"

Kenshin sighed, and his anger seemed to crumble. "Seijuro sent me home."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Why? What happened?"

Kenshin just shook his head. "I was stupid, that's what happened."

Kaoru looked at him expectantly. They were both outside before Kenshin spoke again.

"I thought I had a lead on the bombings. But Seijuro didn't seem to want to take it seriously, and Sano had to jump into the middle of it, and I…I lost my temper at him. He's mad, Seijuro is mad, Yahiko probably thinks I'm a jerk and Saitou must be laughing at me…and for what? I proved nothing…" He ran a hand through his red hair, sighing again in frustration.

Kaoru touched his arm. "Aw Kenshin…I'm sorry…"

He turned, forcing a half smile. "It's not your fault…" he turned serious again. "It's just…I know what's going on here, and no one will take it seriously."

One mistake, he had made one mistake years ago, and now getting anyone to believe him was almost impossible. Maybe Seijuro was right, maybe all he was good for was neighborhood patrols. They walked in silence until Kaoru got to her car. She turned and looked at Kenshin.

"Listen…I really can't do anything to change Seijuro's mind, but if you wanna talk…call me." She said, looking at him seriously. She had never seen him so moody, it scared her.

Kenshin smiled at her again, then stepped back as she got into her car and pulled out of the parking spot. Burying his hands in his pockets he walked back to his own car. Getting in he sat in silence behind the wheel for a long moment, before finally thumping his hands down on it in frustration. What could he do to convince these people?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin only slept a few restless hours, and was up again barely at dawn. He was edgy, and had to do something to work that off, before he went crazy. Turning on the radio he started to do the one thing that always could keep him distracted. Housework.

About mid morning he looked outside, and at the mounting snow. "Might as well shovel it…nothing else to do …" he muttered.

Once outside though he quickly caught the attention of the two little girls outside on the porch next door.

"Mr. Ken! Mr. Ken!" They echoed each other excitedly, running over to wrap themselves around his legs.

Kenshin laughed as he tried to free himself. "Ayame, Suzume…what are you two doing out in this?"

"Waiting for Grandma!" Ayame announced. "Gran'ma!" Suzume announced with a knowing nod.

"I see." Kenshin remembered when they'd moved in about three years ago with their grandfather, the retired Dr. Genzai and his sister. He didn't know, or care to know all the details, only that somehow their own mother wasn't able to take care of them anymore. But the sisters seemed to have adjusted well, and had taken an almost instant fascination to Kenshin.

"'Cause we're selling Cookies!" Ayame announced. "Girl Scout Cookies!" Suzume added again. "Do you want some cookies?" Ayame asked, giving Kenshin a pleading look he felt himself melting under.

Kenshin smiled down at her. "Of course I'll get some of your cookies."

Ayame's face lit up as Genzai's sister, the woman dubbed 'Grandma' emerged from the house. "Alright girls, let's hurry or we'll be late!"

"But Grandma, Mr. Ken wants some cookies too!" Ayame bounded through the snow back the woman.

She looked back up at him. "Are you sure Mr. Himura?" she sounded uncertain.

Kenshin smiled and nodded. "Positive." It was worth buying a few boxes of overpriced cookies to see their excitement.

"Well….I'll get you the form when we get back then, alright?" she called back as she ushered the girls into the back of her mini-van.

Kenshin nodded as he went back to shoveling his sidewalk. The moment had been a nice break in his tense morning, but it also renewed his desire to get someone to listen to him, before someone like one of those kids got caught in the aftermath of this mess.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was 2 in the afternoon, and Saitou still hadn't gotten any sleep. Instead he'd come home from work, and went right for a pot of coffee, pack of cigarettes, and the computer. He'd spent all morning digging around the internet, and back stories from the news, Kenshin's idea not leaving him alone. What if it was the Juppongatana? He'd been with Seijuro in the belief that they were gone, but if they were to come back, this is how they'd most likely do it.

The front door slammed, followed by the sound of heels crossing the hardwood floor, but Saitou didn't hear it. He didn't seem to register the voice that started talking to him as soon as it came into the room. Suddenly a manicured hand adorned with a vaguely familiar diamond wedding set crossed into his field of vision. He blinked and sat back. "Hm?"

"So you are in there. I was starting to wonder." His wife tilted her head slightly as she looked down at him. "I've been talking to you for 10 minutes, but you didn't seem to hear."

"I'm sorry. I was concentrating." Saitou muttered.

"No kidding. This place smells like an ashtray…I thought I asked you to open a window when you did that, or take it outside. You also left a pot of water on the stove, and it boiled down to nothing…I swear I can't leave without wondering if you'll burn the place down. Did you remember to call the Fujitas and tell them we'd be at their cocktail party on…"

Saitou looked back to the computer screen, ignoring the rest of his wife's ramblings. It seemed most of the time all that woman did was nag. And everyone wondered why he tended to not spend a lot of time at home. But back to business, if Kenshin had been right, and Saitou had to admit, he usually was, they were in deep. Maybe if he went and talked to Seijuro, he'd listen. After all, Saitou was the unsocial one, not the screw up. All he needed…

A pair of arms wrapped around his neck, along with the faint scent of lilac. "What's wrong dearest? You're so distracted today."

Saitou just shook his head. "Nothing. Just work." He reached over, closing the window he'd been reading from.

"Well if you're sure…" She kissed his cheek and pulled away. "I'm sorry I snapped…if I can do anything…" she smiled playfully, rubbing his shoulders before walking back into the other room. Saitou's eyes followed her, every once in a while, she was alright. He allowed himself a half smile, half smirk.

"Just make sure when you're done, you clean out that ashtray, and not in the trash inside…I'm having company in a few hours and I don't want the place smelling like that…" Her voice rang from the living room. Saitou frowned. Every once in a while.

But it just gave him one more reason to want to get back to work. Besides, some way or another, he was going to get Seijuro to at least listen to him, if nothing else.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The TV was playing in the background, and Kaoru wasn't really paying attention to it.

"…_And in breaking news, another in what seems to be a series of recent bombings…" _

Kaoru spun around, almost tripping as she rushed to turn up the volume, her attention caught.

_"…the townhouse of a yet unidentified man. Police on the scene state this follows in the pattern set by two other bombings within the past week…"_

Kaoru shook her head, a feeling of cold dread settling into the pit of her stomach. Whatever was going on here, wasn't just going to go away. Someone crazy and dangerous was out running around, and the man who had answers was being blown off. Pulling a list of phone numbers off her desk, Kaoru flipped through them until she found the one she wanted. Dialing it she waited.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon answer the phone…" she murmured to herself.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin was up to his elbows in dishwater, listening to the latest reports on the radio of another explosion. Just then the phone rang, causing his cat to shoot up from it's perch on his desk, running wildly into the living room. Even Kenshin jumped involuntarily. Drying off his hands he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"_Kenshin?" _

Kenshin about dropped the phone. "Miss Kaoru? What…is everything alright?"

_"Yes…I mean…no…I mean, did you hear? It's all over the news and…"_

Kenshin nodded slightly. "I have the radio on right now."

"_Kenshin…what are you going to do?"_ Kaoru sounded frightened.

Kenshin sighed. "I don't know right now…"

"_Kenshin…this isn't going to just end…it's only going to get worse, isn't it?"_ She wasn't really asking a question.

"I certainly hope not, that I do." Kenshin leaned against the counter as he spoke.

"_I just wish that…they'd do something about this…"_ There was a long pause. _"Kenshin…I…I'm scared. This has me…freaked out…and I'm scared."_

Kaoru's words struck something deep in Kenshin. Something he thought he'd lost a long time ago, a deep protectiveness of this woman he'd long admired from afar, but never got up the courage to approach with his true feelings.

"Nothing will happen to you Miss Kaoru. I'll see to that." He spoke quietly but firmly.

There was another long pause. _"Kenshin…what are you saying?"_

"I promise that no matter what happens, I'll make sure you're protected." It was the best Kenshin could offer her.

"_I…no…I mean…I'll be alright…I'm more worried about you…"_ Kaoru stammered out the words.

"I'll be alright, that I will." Kenshin reassured her.

They talked for a few more minutes, but Kenshin wasn't really focused on what was said, instead thinking about the feelings that had suddenly surfaced in him. He did care about her, deeply. He would protect her as best he could, he just hoped that someday he'd have the courage to take things beyond just friends, but he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was reading too much into this, maybe she didn't care about him that way at all…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As Kaoru hung up the phone, she found herself comforted, but confused. She had liked Kenshin almost from the first, but after 5 years on the force she had become convinced that all the man would ever see her as was just 'Miss Kaoru who worked swing shift'. But then out of nowhere he'd said that. No man had ever said he would protect her, promised it to her. She smiled, the happiness growing inside her, maybe Mr. Himura wasn't as oblivious as he always acted like. Maybe there was room for more to grow. And she didn't doubt for a moment his words; she was safe with him looking after her.

_

* * *

Authors Note: This one was longer, and maybe not a lot towards the 'action' aspect of the story, but I just love writing the interactions between characters…it just makes them more real to me I guess and not so much of the 'action flick' feel…Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon…defiantly a lot going to be happening there!_

_SSD_


	6. 6 View to a Kill

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or anyone or anything related to Kenshin. Blah, blah, blah…I think we all know the drill…as we return to our heroes they were….doing what I've written into this chapter:_

* * *

**A View to a Kill**

"Oh great…. not you too." Seijuro leaned back in his chair eyeing Saitou.

"Henya Kariwa. The guy ran a car lot, nothing exciting there, but look at this." Saitou dropped a stack of papers on Siejuro's desk.

"He had ties to the Juppongatana too. Think about it. Four deaths in bombings, four former members of the Juppongatana, and their former leader just released from jail. Kind of a lot of coincidences, if you ask me." Saitou crossed his arms as he stood over the captain's desk.

Seijuro grunted noncommittally.

"As much as you don't want to admit it, Himura might have a point." Saitou continued.

"And maybe as much as you're trying to overlook it, I think we both remember what happened last time we turned Himura loose on a major case. And in case you don't remember, it was the last case involving the Juppongatana." Seijuro retorted.

Saitou narrowed his eyes. "Of course I remember! I was his damn partner. Or were you too involved with stealing all the credit to pay attention to who was actually doing all the footwork?" He challenged.

Seijuro's head jerked up. "I don't like your attitude Saitou."

"And I've never liked yours. But we're not talking about us, or the past. Maybe you'll ignore what's right in front of you, but don't say you weren't warned." Saitou spun on his heel and left the office before he could do something rash.

After Saitou left Seijuro picked up the paperwork, looking it over with a critical eye. Though he didn't particularly care for either man, he put more stock in Saitou's opinions then in Himura's.

"Hmm….interesting…" He mused to himself.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Detective Aoshi Shinomori looked over the information presented to him. **

"After looking into the cases, it would seem a good guess the Juppongatana is behind all this." Seijuro said knowledgably. "Or at least that they are in some way connected to it."

Aoshi didn't look up. "So it would seem." He put down the papers and looked up. "And you called me in to…?" He left the sentence open for Seijuro to finish it.

"There've already been three bombings. Maybe we can figure out a pattern, try and catch whoever this guy is in the process." Seijuro raised a brow.

"Reasonable." Aoshi said emotionlessly. "I'll need some time to look into this Juppongatana though."

Seijuro nodded. "Of course." Though Shinomori was one of the best detectives on the force, he still could never figure out or be totally comfortable around him, Aoshi was always cold, emotionless, but it was as though darker potential lay under that surface. "Take all the time you need."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Several hours later found Aoshi back in Seijuro's office. "Well?" he asked the detective.

Aoshi still looked as emotionless, even uninterested as before. "I did find out more about your Juppongatana group. There were the four that have already been killed recently. It would seem that one Seta Soujirou left the city not long after the case you told me about 10 years ago, and hasn't been heard from since. Another member, Honjou Kamatari committed suicide right after Makoto's arrest. That leaves us with several members and after further research, the best course of action I can suggest would be this…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So let me get this straight…" Yahiko looked across the patrol car to Sano, who was driving. "We're supposed to go out and track down this guy who runs a pawn shop…to see if we can somehow track down this bomber guy?"

"I guess this guy was part of that Juppo-whoever-the-hell they were, and Seijuro finally decided there was some validity in Himura's idea and has sent out patrols to 'look in' on the remaining members of this group." Sano shrugged.

"And we got this assignment why?" Yahiko questioned. "I thought we were like the…"

"Probably cause someone needed to check this guy out, and he seemed the least likely target right now." Sano shrugged again. "I don't know the politics behind it, but it's better then breaking up teen parties."

"I hear you on that one!" Yahiko agreed, turning on the radio. "You think maybe they sent Kenshin on one of the other ones? It was his idea after all wasn't it?"

"Who knows. He's probably off playing self righteous martyr somewhere," Sano said bitterly. "I've worked with the guy for years, and then he goes off treating me like a damn rookie! That's not what I'm here for…that's…"

"What I'm here for." Yahiko finished for him, eyeing Sano.

The older man let out a heavy sigh, gripping the steering wheel tighter. "I'm sorry kid. I shouldn't be taking this out on you. I'm being no better then him."

Yahiko said nothing, and neither spoke until they pulled up in the alley behind a grungy looking pawnshop. Getting out they walked to the front, taking in the neon sign stating they were open, and the lights illuminating the roughly painted signs advertising 'Pawns, Fast Cash, Jewelry, Guns, Knives.'

"Funny a place like this would be open so late." Yahiko commented.

"Are you kidding? On a Friday night these places are open all night. It's right about 3am these guys realize they gambled up the rent and need to sell something else to get more money." Sano retorted as he opened the door, the sound of a worn down electronic buzzer announcing their presence.

At the sound a man with seemingly gravity defying hair spun, squinting over the counter at the newcomers. Seeing two uniformed police officers both his eyes opened.

"Hey…what'd you want? Ah haven't done nothing!" He spoke indignantly, in a mangled western accent.

"So says you." Sano remarked, looking around. "You Chou Sawagejou?"

The man seemed to consider if he should make a smart remark, but decided against it. "Yeah…what'd y'all want?"

Sano leaned against the counter, eyeing Chou up. "I'm sure someone like you hears all the rumors. You must know about the recent bombings going on…" Sano said causally.

Chou stiffened slightly. "Yeah…terrible. Getting so ya can't go anywhere anymore…"

"Funny thing though…only people that seem to be targeted are former Juppongatana members…"

The slight narrowing of Chou's eyes told Sano everyone he needed to know, the man at least had realized that as well. "You wouldn't know anything about any of this…would you?"

Chou glanced around uneasily, as though looking for a way out. It came in the form of Yahiko, who'd been looking around and had come to a stop in front of a display of all manner of swords and blades.

"You! Get away from mah sword collection!" He snapped, rushing over to where Yahiko was standing. "Those aren't for sale, that's mah private collection and…" he spun around again to look at the two men. "Ah'm very busy, if you two are only here to be in the way, then leave! You'll scare away mah customers!" He was looking at the two men suspiciously, shifting uneasily.

"I told you what I want." Sano took a few steps closer.

"Ah don't know anything about the Juppongatana Ah got mahself out of that years ago!" Chou protested angrily.

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind…" Sano started, but the sudden ringing of a car alarm filled the air. It was coming from the alley. "Son of a….!" Sano ran towards the entrance they'd come in, Yahiko right behind him. Chou rushed after him, his own car was back there too.

Outside the three men looked around. The alarm had stopped, and an eerie silence had filled the alley.

Suddenly everything around them seemed to erupt in a wall of heat, the ground shaking under their feet, throwing all three to the ground. Debris and glass blew out everywhere, along with a noise so loud it was more felt then heard. As soon as it had cleared enough to look around Chou looked up, stunned and angry. "Mah shop! They blew up mah shop!"

Sano and Yahiko looked up as well, even as flaming debris floated through the air.

"Shit!" Sano grabbed his radio attached to his uniform. "Attention this is code 3! This is Officer Sagara I need back up on Delta and 9th! I repeat, backup on Delta and 9th!" he practically shouted into the device.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"It's not your fault Sagara still has the mentality of a 14 year old." Saitou said flatly.

Kenshin leaned against the door of the patrol car. "But if I hadn't lost my temper…the whole thing really was very stupid." Kenshin sighed.

"Himura, don't start. You're a hell of an officer, but you spend too much time trying to please everyone and always play the peacekeeper." Saitou retorted.

Kenshin shrugged slightly, maybe Saitou was right, but the fight with Sano had been eating at him ever since it happened.

"_Attention this is code 3! This is Officer Sagara I need back up on Delta and 9th! I repeat, backup on Delta and 9th!" _The familiar voice ringing over the radio made Kenshin sit up again.

"That's only a few blocks from here!" Kenshin exclaimed. What had happened?

Saitou was already ahead of him, flipping on the lights and sirens and tearing down the streets full out.

It didn't take them long to find the spot, several other cars had responded to the call as well. The patrol car had barely slid to a stop before Kenshin had bailed out, Saitou right on his heels.

Yahiko and Sano were standing with a skinny, obviously enraged man who was practically jumping at people in his anger. In front of them were the smoking remains of part of the building. Kenshin felt a sinking feeling inside of him, whoever this was had struck again.

"Mah shop! Ah demand some kind of compensation for this!" The enraged man was shouting to anyone who'd listen.

Sano was trying to talk to him, but Yahiko was looking around. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Over there!" He shouted as a figure was seen trying to slip away into the shadows.

"You! Stop!" Yahiko shouted, tearing off after the figure on foot. Sano spun around to see Yahiko. "Kid wait!" he shouted, chasing after him.

"Oh no…" Kenshin muttered running back to their patrol car and slamming it in reverse shot back out into the main street their were paralleling, sending a spray of gravel flying.

Saitou saw Kenshin leave, and cursing under his breath grabbed Sano's abandoned car, followed by another of the gathered patrol cars.

Meanwhile, while the others followed in the cars, Yahiko and Sano were in hot pursuit on foot. Yahiko slid after the figure through a chain link fence, while Sano cleared the top of it.

The chase continued into a large, empty parking lot dotted with occasional street lights. The figure seemed to be trying to stay clear of those areas, staying barely ahead of their pursuers.

From his car Kenshin had a close eye on them, until those on foot cut out of his vision. "I lost them!" he barked into his radio. "I last saw them cutting off on Baring!"

"_I've got them!" _Came Saitou's terse reply_. "They're in the parking lot on West End!"_

The figure was almost to the other end of the parking lot, backing up to the river, in just a matter of moments they could loose two officers. But before that could happen a patrol car swerved out of nowhere, blasting through an opening in the fence surrounding the lot, cutting off escape. The figure spun to go another direction, but that way was blocked by Yahiko, and Sano, who had gained the lead.

Grabbing something out of a pocket a loud crack filled the air, and with a sudden yell Sano fell to the concrete. Yahiko skidded to a stop right behind him as the figure spun to run a different direction, but was cut off by the arrival of the other two patrol cars. The sirens cut out, but the lights still flashed, and the spotlights came on, focusing in on the now trapped figure. A thin woman stood in the spotlights, gasping for breath and a gun dangling from one hand.

"Drop the gun!" Yahiko barked, training his own on her. Kenshin and Saitou jumped from their cars, their own guns trained on her.

The woman looked at each of them, seemingly unconcerned look on her face as she dropped the gun, raising her hands slightly.

Yahiko dropped down next to Sano while Saitou and the other officer who'd followed them cuffed the woman, who showed no signs of resisting.

"Kenshin!" Yahiko shouted urgently.

Kenshin hurried over, but his mouth went dry as he saw Sano. The man's breathing was uneven and raspy, blood oozing heavily from a wound in his upper chest. His eyes were almost closed, but he still struggled as he tried to sit up, fighting to stay conscious.

Kenshin gripped his radio, his voice shaking slightly. "Medical assistance at Baring and West End. We have a man down. I repeat…we have a man down."

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun Dun...and the plot thickens..._


	7. 7 No Easy Way Out

_Disclaimer: I do not own…._

_Sano runs in from offscreen. "She's crazy! Crazy I tell you!" _

_SSD: "I am not! Now I'm trying to write my disclaimer so I can on with the story!" _

_Sano: "You are too! You tried to kill me!" _

_SSD: "Did not! It was the mysterious woman! Now if you won't get out of here you can say the disclaimer!" _

_Sano: "Fine! She doesn't own us. Thankfully. If she did, we'd all be screwed. Royally. The only one crazier then her is her sister!"_

_SSD: "I did not! And she is not! We're equally crazy! Stop being so overdramatic!"_

_Sano: "Hey…anyone who threatens you with something called 'plot bunnies'…" _

_SSD: "Sano! Would you just shut up? Now interruptions aside, back to the story…."_

* * *

**No Easy Way Out**

The lights from the ambulance added to the unsettled feel in the damp parking lot, and when Megumi learned whom her newest patient was she grew even more unsettled. Why should she care, she argued with herself as she rushed to get Sano onto the waiting ambulance. He was a nosy, impulsive, rude officer with incredibly bad hair…but she'd never wanted him to get hurt. She regretted telling him she wanted to file a report on him, if something happened before she could apologize…

"Don't you dare die on me! If you do…. I'll never forgive myself…or you!" she whispered as she leaned down over him.

One eye almost half cracked open and Sano barely made out her face hovering over his. "So you do care…" he wheezed out painfully.

Megumi's eyes widened, she'd thought he was unconscious. "I do not! I mean…you're awake? I mean, just…shut up! Don't talk! You need to rest!" She said sterner then she'd intended to, but somewhat relieved, that sense of humor was still there. But she had to work fast, with the loss of blood and his being soaked from lying in the snow on the wet pavement; he wouldn't be all right for long.

Outside Kenshin stood still, his breath coming uneven and his hands clenching into fists at his sides.

Saitou walked over to him. "Don't fall apart on me Himura. I had enough trouble getting Seijuro to listen to your idea…if you lose it now, it's all over." He muttered to the shorter man.

Kenshin blinked and looked up at him. "I'm fine."

Kenshin didn't remember most of the rest of the shift, only images of him and Sano playing over in his head. And the last things they'd said to each other.

"…_have earned the right to wear this uniform!"_

"…I respected you and I thought maybe you had a bit for me too. Guess this is something else I didn't notice…"

"It was all so stupid!" he muttered to himself as the car pulled back into the patrol car lot early the next morning.

In the locker room Kenshin looked tiredly at his remaining two team members. "I'm going to the hospital to see how Sanosuke is. Either of you want to come with?"

Yahiko looked about as miserable as Kenshin felt. "Yeah…it's my fault after all." He said hollowly.

"I'll come too." Saitou said flatly, his characteristic biting tone absent.

The three men made their way outside, managing to all fit into the cab of Kenshin's little truck for the unsettlingly quiet ride to the hospital. Still no one spoke as they made their way into the lobby, Saitou finishing his third cigarette since the start of the drive.

Kenshin looked around, making his way to the receptionist, a young blonde whose nametag said Michelle and who was too cheerful for this early in the morning. "Yes sir? Can I help you with something?"

Kenshin eyed her tiredly. "We're…" he indicated the two with him. "Here to see a friend. He was brought into the E.R. about 2am last night?"

"Lets see…what was their name?" Michelle asked.

"Sanosuke Sagara."

Michelle murmured to herself for a moment as she flicked through files on her computer until she brought up the right one. "Ah yes…Mr. Sagara was in surgery, it seems they've moved him to another room…I'll get a doctor out to talk to you, alright?"

Kenshin nodded mutely as he moved to stand with the others. At least he wasn't dead. Not yet anyway, Kenshin thought morbidly as he slumped down into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs that lined the waiting area. Yahiko sat down next to him with a heavy sigh. Saitou was staring blankly at a poster detailing the health risks of smoking, a corner of his mouth twisting down unpleasantly.

"It's all my fault." Yahiko's voice broke the silence between the trio.

"No it's not." Kenshin said flatly.

"Yeah it is…if I hadn't gone off chasing after her…but I saw her, and it was like I just reacted…" He trailed off.

"Yahiko…it's not your fault." Kenshin repeated. "It could have happened to anyone, anytime."

"No, but they all told me I was too reckless…that I couldn't just race off like that…but did I ever listen? No…and I finally got someone hurt…" He rested his forehead in his hands, while Kenshin brushed back his own hair, remembering a similar time 10 years ago, but somewhat different circumstances.

"Yes…I know it's all my fault. I accept full responsibility for what happened."

"You're getting responsibility whether you want it or not Himura! And you screwed up big time! You were told to keep him there at all costs!" The Captain, Seijuro's predecessor, glared down at a younger Kenshin.

"I know that Sir and I…" Kenshin tried to explain.

"And you not only failed to do that, you endangered innocent people! All because you ran off…"

"Excuse me…were you the ones here to see Mr. Sagara?"

Kenshin blinked and looked up at the middle-aged man in a lab coat holding a clipboard who was standing over him. "Yes…that's us. I'm Mr. Himura." Yahiko stood up with him, and Saitou walked back over as well.

"I'm Dr. Leonard." He said, shaking each of the man's hands in turn. "I am pleased to tell you your friend is out of critical condition. We had him in surgery for several hours, and it was touch and go there for a while, but he's out of danger now. He will need to stay here for a few days though, until we make sure the wound doesn't become infected."

Kenshin nodded "I understand."

"Can we see him?" Yahiko asked quickly.

Dr. Leonard seemed to consider this for a moment. "He's still groggy, but I can let you see him for a few minutes."

He led them down a long hallway, and into an elevator. "I will have to warn you though, he needs his rest, nothing can get him overly excited, or he might reopen the wound." Leonard told the three.

He led them into a room with another bed curtained off, and past that was a second bed where Sano was, surrounded by all manner of blinking and beeping medical equipment. He half opened glassy eyes to look at the newcomers.

"Well look who dragged in…" he mumbled almost incoherently.

No one seemed to know just what to say at first. "Am I the most lively one here?" Sano finally asked before focusing in on Kenshin. "Told ya Megumi liked me…"

Kenshin forced a smile. Yahiko looked at him worried. "Look I'm sor…" he started, but Sano shook his head slightly, "Kid…I woulda done the same thing…"

Dr. Leonard appeared back from around the curtain. "Alright…Mr. Sagara needs his rest, so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave now. You can come back again tomorrow after he's had more rest."

Sano cracked another pained smile. "You guys stay out of trouble…I don't wanna miss anything good…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back in the lobby, Kenshin leaned against the wall by a payphone. Suddenly he reached over, picking it up and flipping through the phone book until he found the number he was looking for. Several moments passed before a sleepy voice answered on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru?"

There was a pause. "Kenshin…is that you?"

"Yeah…"

"Kenshin…what happened?"

Kenshin paused for a long moment. "Kaoru…there was another bombing last night…and Sano got shot…"

On the other line Kaoru gasped. "My god! Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's out of critical condition now but…"

Kaoru heard the exhaustion and tension in his voice. "Where are you? I'll come get you…"

"No, I'm alright…I'm at the hospital with Yahiko and Saitou right now…I need to take them back to the station. Then…maybe want to get some coffee or something? I…I'm just not ready to go home yet…" He finally admitted. He didn't want to say it, but he was badly shaken up, and he didn't want to be alone.

"Of course. You know the place on Marshall and Wright?"

"Yeah…I'll be there as soon as I drop off the guys…"

"Alright…drive careful." Kaoru said, sounding worried.

"I will." Kenshin said, then hung up,

He walked back over to the others. "Lets go." He said quietly.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

About an hour later Kenshin found himself in front of the little coffee shop. Just inside he found Kaoru waiting, her hands folded in her lap and one leg swinging back and forth nervously. Kenshin cleared his throat, walking over to her.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting Miss Kaoru…"

She looked up, startled for a moment, but then smiled. "Not at all…I only just got here myself…"

Kenshin forced a smile as she led him to a small corner table. "Good."

After they ordered they sat in silence for several awkward minutes. "So…what happened?" Kaoru finally asked.

Kenshin sighed. "I guess Saitou talked Seijuro into seeing some merit in what I'd said…he sent Yahiko and Sano out on a lead…and they found a suspect…but not before they got the draw on Sano…" He ran a hand through his hair, looking totally lost, frustrated, and confused.

"That's terrible…" Kaoru sounded worried, but also felt bad, not just for Sano, but because she kept finding herself thinking, what if it had been Kenshin?

"And now…now I don't know what's going to happen…I'm just afraid of what will…" Kenshin admitted. "This…this isn't close to over…"

"Kenshin…" Kaoru started. "Kenshin." She repeated when he didn't look up. As he did the second time she continued. "Maybe…Kenshin, please don't hate me for saying this…but maybe…Seijuro and Sano were right? Maybe you're trying too hard…reading too much into this…you're only one man…and you're not a special tactics officer. It's not your job to…to be able to solve all these kinds of things…." She trailed off at the look in Kenshin's eyes. They were angry, hurt, and she thought she saw a faint swirl of amber cross into them.

"Not you too Miss Kaoru! No one on the force believes me as it is…. they're playing with fire and they don't see it! Don't you start thinking I'm crazy now too!"

Kaoru looked down. "I'm sorry…I'll just stay out of it."

"No…I didn't mean it like that…" Kenshin sighed, feeling guilty for having snapped.

Kaoru stood up. "Look…I have an appointment to be to…I gotta run…"

Kenshin spun in his chair to look at her. "Kaoru…I'm sorry...don't leave yet."

She looked at him for a long moment, then as though on impulse, reached down and gave him a tight hug around his shoulders. "I know I can't tell you to leave this alone…but be careful. I don't want to come in and hear you're the next one to have gotten shot…"

Kenshin opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, she was gone. He looked back into his cup of just delivered coffee, and in the back of his mind, he started to wonder if maybe she was right.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seijuro looked at the man across the counter from him with eyes narrowed in annoyance. Chou, the annoying pawnshop owner from the night before had been there for several hours now, complaining and demanding some sort of settlement for what had happened. Finally, Seijuro had been called out to talk to him.

"Mah shop was blown up! Not only is someone tryin' ta kill me, but they destroyed all mah goods! Thousands of dollars worth'a stuff, not to mention mah sword collection! Ah can't just exactly go down to Wal-Mart an' get replacements for those!" He fumed, squinting at the police captain.

"Look, your shop is now the middle of a crime scene investigation. I can't just sign you a check for money right now, it doesn't work that simply. Once our investigation is done, then we can go from there." Seijuro explained for what felt like the hundredth time.

"An' someone's tryin' to kill me! Whatcha gonna do about that one?" Chou demanded next.

"We are working on it right now." Seijuro explained through gritted teeth. "All I can offer you right now, is to be put under our protective custody."

"Ya mean ah gotta be watched by one of your clowns like ya sent me last night? Hell no!"

Seijuro found himself counting to ten before he spoke again. "Right now, that's what I can offer you."

"So no money back…Ah'm just out everything? And all you can offer me is more coppers messin' around in mah stuff? Hell with this…Ah'm getting out of this town…Ah'm goin' to Vegas…Ah can do some REAL business there!" Turning he stomped his way back out of the station, what everyone else had been trying to get him to go for the past four hours.

Seijuro rubbed his eyes, muttering under his breath something about stupid hicks when Aoshi appeared at his side. "Well?" Seijuro asked without looking up.

"She won't talk to me. All I can say is keep her here for now…at least you have the charge of assault on an officer." Aoshi said emotionlessly.

"That's not good enough." Seijuro stood up. "I'll come with you."

"Sir, that's not…" Aoshi started.

"Just let me do this Detective. And follow my lead."

Aoshi shrugged, it really didn't matter to him either way. He led the way to the interrogation room he had just come from, where the young woman from the night before was sitting impassively behind the table.

"Oh look who's back." She said flatly as they walked into the room.

"I hear you're not being very co-operative." Seijuro said, his voice more biting then usual.

The woman just shrugged.

"That's not the best attitude to have right now. As it is we've already got you on shooting an officer. Hindering a crime investigation will only make things worse." Seijuro snapped.

Aoshi stopped himself from rolling his eyes, realizing the tactic Seijuro was trying, the 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' approach, where Seijuro played the aggressive party, and Aoshi had to try and talk information out of her through a more friendly approach. An unreliable tactic if anything, and this woman seemed bright enough to see right through it. But he could play along and give Seijuro his moment in the spotlight. If nothing else it might make him shut up for a few minutes, when it blew back in his face.

Still the woman said nothing. Seijuro leaned forward. "You know, I can have you in jail for the rest of your freaking life!"

Aoshi looked back at her. "He can, and he will do that. But it doesn't have to be that way. All you have to do is answer a few questions…it's easier just to work with me on this…trust me. Why don't you start with telling us your name."

The woman looked to him, and Aoshi found himself confused, and unnerved by her gaze. It was as if she knew something she wasn't telling, and even from where she was, she had won the upper hand.

"Yumi Komagata." She said simply.

Seijuro looked surprised, and even Aoshi blinked at how suddenly she'd just given in. They exchanged quick glances, before Aoshi asked another question.

"What were you doing behind the pawn shop last night? Why were you running away?"

"I was trying not to get caught. Duh." Even with the last exclamation, it wasn't said in a mocking tone, just a very matter of fact one.

"Why not? What had you done?" Seijuro demanded gruffly again.

"I thought you saw what happened." She said calmly.

"The bombing?" Aoshi asked. She said nothing. "Were you a part of the bombing?" Aoshi asked after a long moment.

Yumi looked at him again. "Yes. Yes I was!" she said, the first showings of emotion in her voice.

Aoshi blinked again. "Why? Why would you want to kill the owner of a grubby pawn shop?"

"It wasn't just him…it was all of them! They are evil men…for their betrayal they would die." She turned narrowed eyes on the two men, as if they would be her next targets.

"Them?" Aoshi asked. "Who would be 'them'?"

Yumi seemed to mull over if she should tell them or not. "The Juppongatana." She said finally. "They were to suffer for what they did!" her voice rose in rage, and Seijuro felt himself tense.

If Aoshi felt anything, it didn't show on his emotionless as ever face. "What did they do?"

Yumi crossed her arms and looked away, as though indicating she was finished talking. After another moment Seijuro stood up. "I believe we've heard all we need to. She can go back into her cell now."

As he walked out two other officers came in to escort the woman out. She went unresistingly, but Aoshi couldn't help but notice the look that crossed the woman's face, the look of one who knows more then they are telling.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night Seijuro called Kenshin into his office. "Well I guess you weren't totally off." He said, speaking as though the words had to be forced out of him. "The Juppongatana members were the intended targets. Our suspect from last night, one Yumi Komagata, admitted to the bombings today."

Kenshin's eyes widened at the name. "Who? What, is she here now?"

"Of course she's here now you idiot! She's under arrest for murder, bombing, assault on an officer…a whole list of charges!" Seijuro shot back.

Kenshin stared at him for a long moment. Yumi Komagata, he remembered her. Where ever she went…

Kenshin opened his mouth to speak, but Seijuro seemed to have figured he'd said all he had to on the matter. "I'm glad to hear Sagara will be alright. I'm told he can be back on light duty next week…?"

"No, wait sir…" Kenshin said, trying to backtrack.

"Longer then that?" Seijuro asked.

"No, I mean about the bombings…"

"They're finished! She admitted to it!" Seijuro narrowed his eyes.

"No, it's not what you think, it wasn't…" Kenshin desperately tried to cram his words in again.

"Look Himura…I said it's finished. Why can't you ever just leave well enough alone? You're already missing your briefing; get back to your patrol unit. That's an order." He added, as Kenshin seemed to hesitate again.

Kenshin sighed, and spinning on his heels left the office, Kaoru's words ringing in his head. Maybe he was just overreacting. Maybe he did just need to learn to lighten up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And the week that followed only seemed to confirm it. There wasn't another bombing, and things seemed to have quieted down. Yahiko received a formal reprimand for his behavior, but nothing else. Saitou continued as unreachable and gruff as ever, but just as everyone else had he had seemed to put the bombings behind him as well. Sano grew impatient for his release from the hospital, spending his days reading old magazines, watching reruns on TV and talking to his various friends who kept up a pretty steady stream of visitors. Kenshin found the courage to call Kaoru again, and arranged a time to take her to lunch, a fact Sano, who had made amends with his best friend, delightfully rubbed in, along with a visit from Megumi, though she still held to her 'cleaning her carpets' excuse. After that, Sano seemed to spend a good bit of time looking for something in the phone book. All in all, the week passed smoothly, and almost unsettlingly quiet.

Yahiko stood in the waiting room of the hospital, until he heard a familiar voice. "I can walk on my own, thank you!"

Yahiko grinned as he walked over to where Sano was being escorted into the room. "Kid…what are you doing here?"

"Duh…I came to get you!" Yahiko joked, laughing at Sano's confused look. "Hey…your car is still at the PD. And with that arm I figured you weren't gonna wanna drive anyway. It's my day off, figured I'd come give you a lift home. I'll take you to work tonight, then you'll have your car back."

Sano shrugged. "Works for me I guess…"

The rest of the paperwork and red tape taken care of, the two men walked out into the parking lot. Yahiko led the way to his car, but when he got to it Sano stopped. "Kid…you are kidding me, right?"

Yahiko frowned at him. "And what's wrong with my car?"

Sano surveyed the ancient hatchback, a relic most likely of the '70s, bumper stickers almost as old as the car, and faded past the point of readable littered the back end, the car itself was three different colors, and the hatchback, along with what seemed to be the side window seemed to be held on mostly with duct tape.

"Er…other then the fact it looks like something that'd get you killed?" Sano asked, trying to make light of it.

Yahiko glared "Very funny. It passed it's last safety inspection, and not all of us can afford brand new cars…besides, it's got a hell of a sound system!" Yahiko said, grinning again. "Now get in, or you can walk!"

Sano got into the car, muttering something about how he knew he was going to die, and for a moment he almost thought he had when Yahiko turned it on, and some kind of heavy metal started throbbing through the sound system, each beat of the bass vibrating his still sore shoulder. "Owww…Kid, can we turn that down!"

Yahiko raised a brow, then reached over turned it down a little. Throwing the car in reverse he whipped out of the spot, around the parking lot, and onto the street, all the while Sano wondering just how he'd kept a license this long, and vowing never to let Yahiko drive any patrol car he was ever in.

But under the seeming calm that had covered everything…trouble was again brewing on the horizon…

* * *

_Author's Note: And so comes to the end of another chapter…the next few chapters are the build up to/the climatic ending!_

_And for those of you who read this, and are saying that Yumi wouldn't just confess like that, I admit, if her motive was honestly to avoid punishment for herself that she wouldn't have. However, all is not as it appears, but all will be revealed in due time. Perhaps I've already said too much…_

_And Yahiko's car…this idea I got from my youngest sister (Not SpaceRoses) She gave me this crazy idea of him having this really old, ratty car, duct taped (I speak of this one from experience) but with a sound system that costs more then the car itself is worth…I wasn't sure I was going to use the idea…but because she asked me really, really nice…I found a way to write it in for her. This part's for you Holly-Chan!_


	8. 8 Two Steps Back

_Disclaimer: Nah, I'm bored of these disclaimers…I'm not gonna do them anymore…:evil grin: _

_(Saito walks out looking his usual annoyed self) That's right, since that idiot did it for her last time, she thinks she doesn't have to anymore…she wants me to do it! Authoresses and their egos…this is ridiculous, no one tells the Wolf of Mibu what to do! _

_SSD: Alright Saito I'm cool with that, but lets just remember who's got the Wolf of Mibu's cigarettes. :waves them in front of him: _

_Saito:evil mutterings: She doesn't own Kenshin, or any of the rest of them. And despite what she may think otherwise…she doesn't own the Wolf of Mibu! Now give me the blasted cigarettes! _

_SSD: Unfortunately I must agree with him on that one. Now back to the story…_

**

* * *

**

Two Steps Behind

(A few days after the events that ended the last chapter)

Kaoru looked over the table to Kenshin, poking her food with a fork, but more focused on watching the man with her. He was quiet, staring hard at the food in front of him as if it would somehow give him answers he sought.

"Kenshin?" she finally spoke, leaning over slightly trying to catch his attention.

He looked up as if startled, but then smiled warmly at her. "Sorry…I was just thinking…"

"So I gathered…anything special?" Kaoru asked, smiling back.

Kenshin shook his head, really his mind was still on work, and how he still felt something was wrong, but he wasn't about to bring that up to her, not now, when they were supposed to be having a good time, a date even. "No, not really…except for maybe how nice my companion is looking today…" even at his words a slight blush crept up his face as he watched her from behind unruly bangs.

Kaoru laughed and blushed. "Thanks…" she took another bite of her food. "It's something I just kind of threw on…I'm trying to pack up some stuff and line up a hotel room…the crazies that run the apartments I live in decided they needed to fumigate or something because someone was complaining about bugs or something stupid like that…and they're telling everyone they can't stay there while they do it." she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Kenshin looked at her concerned. "How long are they making you leave?"

Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know, couple days probably. Not that big of a deal really."

"You don't have to do that, get a hotel that is." Kenshin told her, then as she looked at him confused, he hurried to explain. "You could stay at my place for a while…if you wanted that is…"

"I don't know…I wouldn't want to put you out…" Kaoru started to shake her head.

"You wouldn't, honestly. You work swing shift…when you get off I'm coming on duty. We wouldn't even be there at the same time for most of it…" Unfortunately. He blushed again suddenly at the thought, but quickly pushed it away.

Kaoru looked at him hard for a long moment. "If you're sure it wouldn't be a problem…"

Kenshin smiled again. "Not at all, that it wouldn't."

Kaoru looked relieved. "Thank you…it'd be great!" she started to grin. "You're a great guy!"

Kenshin looked down, but she caught his smile. "I'm not that great, that I'm not."

Kaoru said nothing, but she still smiled.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After lunch, Kenshin returned to his house, trotting up the sidewalk and keying open his door with a new spring in his step. Kaoru had agreed to come over once she had her stuff together, after her shift, and Kenshin was looking forward to her arrival. It was the first time he'd felt like this about anyone since…since…

His smile fell as his mind shifted back to her. Since he'd been seeing so much of Kaoru he'd almost been neglecting _her. _Walking into the bedroom he sat down on the edge of the bed looking at the picture sitting on his nightstand. Reaching out he picked it up, looking at the dark haired gently smiling woman who had her arms around a younger Kenshin's neck, as if pulling him back into the shot. He closed his eyes lying back on the bed. He could remember the day, the heat, the scent of the ocean; he could see her as if she was standing there.

"Tomoe…" he spoke quietly into the dim room. "I'm sorry…I haven't forgotten about you. I…never could do that…"

Nothing but silence greeted his words. He licked his lips slightly before he spoke again.

"I still love you, and I always will. But…I've met someone…she's so alive and so…so…she's not like you…. but she…kind of makes me think of you…she's beautiful…and I think I'm falling in love with her…" Kenshin sighed.

Again several moments of silence passed.

"Her name is Kaoru…I want to get closer to her, but I wanted to tell you…I want you to know that I'll always love you…but it's been 10 years…as much as I wish things could have been different…I can't bring you back…"

For a moment he looked at the image in his mind, and he thought he saw her smile a little as a sense of peace came over him. "I'll protect her…. I promise that…" he murmured as he drifted to sleep with the picture still gripped in his hands.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sano yawned as he shuffled his way through the living room of his apartment, pushing some old newspapers to the floor to make room to sprawl on the couch, and pushing aside old dishes to make room on the table to put his lunch, a TV dinner he'd found in the back of the freezer. He didn't have the obsessive housekeeping skills Kenshin did, and only cleaned up when he either had company over, or when he seemed to have ran out of dishes or clothes. It wasn't as if he was home that much anyway, except for the past few days since his release from the hospital. That and at work they'd had him on light duty, mostly reports and paperwork. Sano made a face, it wasn't work to inspire or motivate anyone really.

He winced slightly as he moved his sore shoulder, it was still stiff, but better, and he hoped to be able to talk, coerce, or bribe Seijuro to let him back out on patrol tonight. Sano turned his attention back to the blaring TV, then started flipping through channels. "Soap Opera…infomercial…cartoons….The All Golf Channel! I'm paying how much for cable…to get 300 something damn channels…and none of them are playing anything worth watching?" Sano ranted to the thin air, and was about to toss the remote aside in frustration, but one more click of the button brought up something that caught his attention.

"…Breaking news. This report is just in. There are reports of a bombing within a business complex. It seems that just one office was targeted, and this matches the pattern set up by a series of bombings almost two weeks ago…police on the scene…"

"Shit!" Sano muttered. "Not again! I thought we caught this guy!"

He shoved aside paper heaped on the floor to find his phone, and grabbing it he dialed in Kenshin's number. "Seems the guy was right…."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At first the sound of the ringing phone didn't register, but Kenshin shot awake when something landed on his chest. Opening his eyes he looked up to see his cat staring back in his face. The next thing he heard was the phone ringing. Pushing aside the cat, and the picture he had still been holding, he jumped up from the bed, running into the kitchen where his phone was and grabbing up the receiver.

"Hello?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sano waited impatiently until he heard Kenshin's voice come on the other side of the line.

"Hey Kenshin…. we got trouble…"

"_What are you talking about?"_ Kenshin sounded almost impatient.

"You watching the news?"

"_No I'm not Sano…what is going on?"_ Kenshin demanded.

"Turn on channel 5." Sano told him, still watching the breaking news footage rolling.

_"Sano, what is this about…fine give me just a moment…"_

There was a faint thump of Kenshin putting the phone down, then of him moving around in the other room, then the white noise of the TV coming on. There was a long moment where nothing else was heard, until Sano heard Kenshin pick up the phone again.

"Well?" Sano asked.

"_I told them…I told them!"_ Kenshin's frustration was returning. _"I knew it wasn't her!"_

"So it seems our bomber is still out there…or we got a copy cat." Sano mused.

"_No, it's our bomber. When I get in there I'm going right to Seijuro, I'm tired of playing this damn game!"_ Kenshin said, sudden fierceness in his voice. _"This has gone on long enough!"_

"Kenshin…just don't…" Sano started.

"_If I'm not there when you get in, you'll know why." _Kenshin said, then the line was dead.

Sano looked at the phone for a long moment before putting it back. Kenshin was getting very weird lately, there was something going on he wasn't letting on. And Sano intended to find out what.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru was walking up the path to Kenshin's house when he came out; ready for work with a look she'd never seen on his face.

"Kenshin, what is it?" She asked, worried.

"This has gone on long enough, and dammit, Seijuro is going to listen to me!" He said, determination thick in his voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"The bombing, I knew it wasn't the woman they caught." Kenshin looked hard at her, his face softening just slightly when he saw the worry and fear on her face. "Don't worry…nothing's gonna happen to you and…I won't do anything crazy."

Kaoru didn't look convinced, but gave him another hug, which he returned just as strongly, before pulling away. "I need to go. Make yourself at home…anything in there you can use." He forced a smile, but his expression quickly turned hard and serious again.

She watched him walk down the drive, get into his truck and pull out onto the street and sighed. No matter what he said, she did, and would worry about him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin burst into Seijuro's office with a ferocity that surprised the police Captain. He put his hand over the receiver of the phone he was talking on and glared at Kenshin.

"What the hell do you want?" he lifted up the phone again. "I gotta go, call you back." He slammed the phone down and glared hard at Kenshin. "This had better be good Himura!"

Kenshin stalked to the desk and thumped his hands down on the edges. "I was right. It wasn't her. But you refused to listen, and now someone else is dead!"

"Himura, if this is about the bombing…"

"You're damn right it is! Because we still have a bomber at large, and you are going to have to face the fact that we are dealing with something major here! I demand you listen to…" Kenshin fumed, Seijuro was very surprised, he wasn't used to this kind of anger coming off the small, easygoing man, but he quickly recovered himself.

"I don't have to listen to anything! I have a team of experts on this case, and I don't need you in here every day yelling at me! Now get out of my office, and for the last time…leave this damn case alone!" Seijuro shouted back at Kenshin.

The redhead seemed to compose himself, but his next actions were even more surprising then his outburst.

"I can't do that Sir. I can't just turn my back on what's happening here." He took off his badge and dropped it onto Seijuro's desk.

"What are you doing? If you quit on me…if I find out you've taken this into your own hands, I'll have a warrant out for your arrest so fast you won't know what hit you!" Seijuro threatened.

"Then so be it." Kenshin said quietly, locking eyes with Seijuro for a long moment before turning on his heel and leaving the office before the Captain could totally comprehend what had just happened.

Once outside Kenshin strode back to his car, the others had already left, but he had to talk to them. It was a long shot, but his partners were the only chance he had right now. In the cab of his truck he dug in the glove compartment until he found his emergency cell phone, and praying it had some charge left on it dialed Sano's pager that he knew his friend always had with him. He left a short message, then drove out of the police lot. He hoped the man listened to what he'd asked, it was the only shot he had right now.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

About 15 minutes later found Kenshin parking his truck behind the Akebeko, a small restaurant and coffee shop, popular with the locals, and one of Unit 42's favorite 'breaking places'.

Walking through the door he was met with a young woman wearing a uniform and carrying a pot of coffee.

"Ah Kenshin…your friends are here, they're at the booth in the corner…" she spoke in a Texas accent, eyeing him and raising a brow to see him out of uniform, but decided it was best not to ask.

"Thanks Tae…" Kenshin was relieved to hear they were here.

He walked into the back, and slid into the booth with the three other officers, all of whom looked at him curiously.

"Ok, I got them to come…but you gotta tell us what's going on. Your message made no sense." Sano raised a brow, looking at his best friend.

"I'm sorry if I pulled you off anything…" Kenshin said, suddenly feeling guilty for even thinking of involving them in this. This was his fight, not theirs.

"Just the same thing we do all the time." Yahiko started to roll his eyes, but instead they drifted to a young, rather cute waitress working with Tae. He caught himself a moment later and looked back to Kenshin. "We can just say we're on break anyway."

Saitou tapped some ash from his ever-present cigarette into an empty mug in front of him. "Sagara tells me you had a talk with the Captain. It doesn't look like it went well."

"I quit." Kenshin said simply.

Sano almost spat out a mouth full of coffee, then started to cough. "You did…. what!"

"He wouldn't listen to me, he wouldn't believe me…and I can't just let this go…" Kenshin looked at them.

"And you want us to help you." Saitou said flatly.

"Just…what are you trying to do?" Yahiko asked.

"Yeah." Sano had recovered by this point. "Ever since this started you've been really weird. Jumpy…angry about everything. Just what is it about this Shishio and Juppongatana that you know that you're not saying?" He narrowed his eyes slightly, looking hard at Kenshin.

Kenshin sighed, looking at the three faces with him. "I'm sorry…you're right. You at least have the right to know what the story is…"

He looked at Saitou who only shrugged.

"It was ten years ago…When Saitou and I were both special tactics and operations officers…"

_

* * *

Author's Note: And in the next chapter it will finally be revealed just what Kenshin did that everyone keeps talking about, what Shishio is so angry about, and the back-story that leads us to this point. But the story itself is far from over…stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_I especially want to thank charmedsword for your wonderful review; I do tend to agree with you about AU fics. (though not all of them, I have read some that are very good) but I decided to try my hand at a modern AU that wasn't romance or high school centered. Thanks again though, I was starting to loose my inspiration for this story, but that review brought it back for me! _


	9. 9 Down in Flames

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of it (unfortunately) so don't ask if you can borrow it. Special thanks to charmedsword for the review and the virtual chocolate…you have figured out the #1 way to get on my best side ;) Anyway, back to the story, and Kenshin's story of just what happened…._

**

* * *

**

Down in Flames

"It was ten years ago…When Saitou and I were both special tactics and operations officers…" Kenshin began, thinking back to what had happened on that day that would forever change his life.

Kenshin strode quickly down the empty corridor purpose in his steps. Today was the day this would come to a head, and this business would finally be over.

_Six months, six months this had been in the works. He and his partners, Saitou and Seijuro had worked tirelessly on this job, and finally they would bring down the Juppongatana. The crime ring had become involved in increasingly bigger heists and crimes, bringing the police to the conclusion that something had to be done. So they had sent in the best the department had to offer, Seijuro worked directly with the higher officers, and those within the office and department, Kenshin had been sent in undercover, and Saitou had been his backup. _

_Kenshin had worked for those past six months known only as Battousai, another criminal mastermind seeking to combine forces with Shishio and his Juppongatana. Seijuro and Saitou had made sure he had everything he needed to make his act convincing, and he had finally gained just enough of Shishio's interest, and trust to become part of his 'inside circle'. But all was not going smoothly, there was unrest among other Juppongatana members, talk of a coup for power, of overthrowing Shishio. Kenshin knew he had to act fast. _

_He heard a short burst of static, then heard Saitou's voice through a small, well concealed earpiece. "We're moving into position now. We're tracking you, and the target. Keep him there until we can arrive." _

_Kenshin couldn't answer, but he understood the importance of his job. He just had to hold Shishio, keep him inside for just alittle longer…_

_He stopped outside a door then after a slight tap let himself in. Shishio himself was behind a desk on the phone. He waved a hand towards Kenshin to acknowledge he'd seen him, but kept talking. Kenshin forced himself to relax, if he just stayed on the phone a while longer…_

_But it wasn't to be, and just seconds later Shishio slammed down the phone, then looked at Kenshin with his typical, slightly creepy smile. "Battousai… I wasn't expecting you here today." _

_Kenshin drew out his best acting abilities. "A few more questions came up…about your last offer…" He smiled smoothly. _

_Shishio narrowed his eyes. "You could have just called." _

"_You know how it can be…discussing such business over something as…insecure as the phone lines…" Kenshin continued to smile. _

_Shishio seemed to relax slightly. "Of course." He stood up. "Unfortunately, you should have called first, because I am just about to step out on business." _

_Kenshin's mind groped for a reason, any reason to keep him here. Saitou's voice rang in his ear. "Almost in position…hold him…" _

"_This is rather important…just a few minutes of your time?" Kenshin stepped in front of the door, blocking Shishio's exit. _

_Shishio glared at him. "I don't have the time. Not today." He pushed past Kenshin, out the door. _

_Kenshin hurried to catch up to him. "After all our other work, 10 minutes is really too much to ask?" he asked, forcing himself to sound completely indignant. _

"_Mr. Battousai, just what about 'I don't have the time' are you not understanding? I said I have business and I'm already late." Shishio was growing angry at the delays. _

_Before Kenshin could say anything else, he'd pushed open the back door of the building and stepped out into the alley. It was a cold, gray day, wet and snowy, but that's not what caught Shishio's attention. His head jerked up at the sound of a helicopter, then his eyes narrowed in rage when he saw it was police. He spun on Kenshin who was hot on his heels. _

"_You! You brought the cops here you son of a bitch!" _

_He pulled out a gun from seemingly nowhere, and fired at Kenshin, the smaller man just barely missing getting hit, the bullet grazing his arm. But Shishio didn't wait around for a second shot, instead turning and tearing down the alley to where his car was waiting. _

_This time Seijuro's voice exploded in Kenshin's ear. "Himura, what the hell is happening down there? You were supposed to hold him!" _

_Kenshin wasted no time in finding his own car and tearing after the fast retreating Shishio. He jerked out the earpiece and turned on the radio equipment in his car. _

"_What happened?" Seijuro's voice demanded again. _

"_He didn't go for the bait!" Kenshin barked back. _

"_You were supposed to hold him!" Saitou's voice growled next. _

"_What was I supposed to do? Tackle him to the ground?" Kenshin demanded as he took a curve on two wheels, starting to skid on the slippery roads. "I'm right on his tail, if you can head us off we can still stop him!" _

_He had already messed up, he knew it. But he was sure he could still salvage this, he had to try. He kept right on Shishio's car, though the man tried to lose him over and over again. He sped through the business section of town, ignoring the horns blown in his direction from other cars he'd cut off in his mad chase. _

_He realized suddenly, Shishio was heading for the interstate, if Kenshin let him get that far, catching him would be almost impossible. _

"_He's heading for the interstate, I'm going to try and cut him off before he can get there!" Kenshin shouted into the radio. _

"_We have units moving in on that area now!" Seijuro's voice came back. _

_Out of the main areas the roads were less traveled and slicker, Kenshin was fighting harder for control of his car, as was the car in front of him. He watched as Shishio's car slid around as well, but the man didn't slow down at all. Both cars skidded around and through the traffic near them at dangerous speeds, and Kenshin expected at any second to loose control. _

_Coming from the other direction Kenshin saw several police cars coming at them, lights and sirens blaring. Shishio tried to pull around somehow, but lost control as he came up over an overpass. He jerked too hard, and running through a red light swerved into the oncoming traffic. _

_A car in the oncoming lane swerved, trying to get out of his way, but wasn't fast enough. The first car smashed into the second one, sending it skidding with a wild screech of tires into the concrete wall at the edge of the overpass, leaving the second car a twisted, smoking mess. _

_The first car tried to speed up again, but lost control, fishtailing out again before smashing into the opposite side of the overpass, a short way down the road. The police cars sped to a stop as well, four of them blocking the lanes so no one could come or leave. Kenshin skidded to a stop, and throwing open his car door jumped out, he had to stop Shishio, but there was something about that other car…_

_A sudden crack and an explosion filled the air, waves of heat and debris everywhere. Kenshin threw his arm up over his face, but when he could look again he was shocked at what he had seen. Shishio's car was in flames. All the glass was burst out of the windows, the back of the car was totally blacked, and flames still licked around the edges, the front almost as badly singed. It would only be a matter of time before the flames reached the gas tank, and the car would go up in flames again, but what had caused the first explosion? From inside the burning mess there came an enraged, guttural cry, like that of a wounded animal. Several of the police dared to get closer as an ambulance and fire truck screamed onto the scene as well. _

_Kenshin threw a glance towards the other car…and froze. He had been right, he did know that car. The car with it's whole front end smashed into a concrete wall, the glass shattered all over the snowy asphalt. The car she had always wanted…and he'd hated… but gotten for her anyway…_

"_Tomoe…no!" the words felt ripped out of his chest as the rest of the world ceased to matter. It couldn't be, this wasn't happening. It was someone else's car, it had to be! It just looked like hers! _

_He scrambled through the slush and the muck to the side of the car, gripping the door ignoring as the shards of glass bit into his hands, leaning into the car praying he was wrong. But he wasn't and what he saw about made him sick. There was Tomoe, slack against the steering wheel, bleeding from a dozen places, her eyes half closed and glazing over. _

"_No…Tomoe….stay with me! I'm here…you're going to be ok!" Kenshin heard his own voice babbling reassurances he didn't believe while he jerked at the car door that was jammed, desperate to free her, to hold her, to touch her. When the door didn't give he stopped, fighting down frustration, instead reaching through the window, brushing hair back from her face, trying not to choke on his own panic. Her eyes seemed to focus on him for a moment, then she was gone. "No…Tomoe…TOMOE!" _

_A hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He found himself facing an irate Saitou. "What the hell are you doing Himura?"_

"_Let me go!" Kenshin spat back, trying to jerk out of Saitou's grip, suddenly aware of a biting pain, and blood on his arm, the aftermath of Shishio's misaimed shot._

"_No! You completely made a mess of this…all you had to do was hold him there…and you couldn't even do that. Now you're here…disobeying all kinds of procedures…in someone else's car who isn't even a part of this!" Saitou spoke low but his voice was full of disgust. _

"_Because she's my wife!" Kenshin spat the words, full of raw pain and distress. Before Saitou could respond Kenshin swung around and with one well-aimed hit freed himself and left his partner with an almost startled look and a sore jaw. _

_But the paramedics quickly pushed him aside as well, all in vain. As Kenshin had feared, Tomoe had already died, nothing more could be done. But the cruelest twist was that Shishio had lived, just barely, but he had. And he was the one receiving the medical treatment. _

_As the sky turned gray again, and the snow started to fall Kenshin stood oblivious in the middle of the confusion, watching his world fall apart around him. He had failed, everything and everyone. He'd failed his work, allowing Shishio to get away, and in doing so he'd not only failed at work, but he'd killed his wife. It was all his fault she was dead…all his…_

Kenshin looked down for a moment as he finished the basics of the story, he hadn't told the others all the details about his wife, or such things, but just thinking about it was enough to bring up all the emotions again. Saitou finished off the story for him.

"Evidence later showed that someone had planted a bomb within Shishio's car. It was never traced to who, but it was thought to most likely have been some other member of the Juppongatana who wanted to usurp Shishio's position. However, in the commotion of going after Shishio himself, the gathered members escaped arrest, and with their leader in jail they've kept themselves pretty low the past 10 years." Saitou added.

Kenshin looked up again. "So you see now…. why I can't just let this go. Why I can't just let Seijuro ignore the truth."

Sano looked at the others. "So…where do we come into this?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile, across town Shishio plotted his next move. One more dead, one more piece of his revenge. He wasn't sure which of them had plotted it, which of his trusted people, his 'family' among the Juppongatana had set up to kill him, but if all of them were dead, then it wouldn't matter. They had violated his deepest trusts, and they would suffer for this insubordination! They had probably all taken part, his fevered, addled mind reasoned. And they would all pay the price. But there was one in particular; one killing that would be sweet indeed.

It would be the one ultimately responsible for this, for the past 10 years of his life, of his freedom lost. The man he'd brought into his trust, only to have that trust broken in one of the worse ways possible, total betrayal. But tonight he would taste the same thing; he would taste his own death by flames. Tonight, the one known as Battousai would die.


	10. 10 Highway to the Danger Zone

_Disclaimer: Last time I checked I still don't own Kenshin or anyone related to Kenshin in any way shape or form. I doubt I ever will, even though my sister did give me a pic she did of Saitou with a big bow around him :grins: _

_Anyway…on with the story. I hate college homework. I love holidays cause I can write. Thanks to charmedsword for her review._

**

* * *

**

Highway to the Danger Zone

Kenshin looked at his partners, the best friends he had. "I'm not asking you to do anything. I just wanted you to know the truth, because I'm sure that Seijuro is going to twist into something crazy."

"Whoa, whoa wait just a second." Sano stared hard at him. "You told us all this…then expect us to just stay out of it? You're more nuts then I thought!"

Kenshin looked at Sano and sighed. "I can't ask any of you to take part in this. You don't understand…when Seijuro finds out about this he's already told me he's going to arrest me. I'm throwing my career away and I won't let any of you do this." Kenshin spoke with quiet determination. He was prepared to do what he had to do, but he wouldn't let them do this.

"Haven't you forgotten you never could tell me what to do?" Saitou asked flatly, eyeing up the slight redhead.

"Hey, I mean it's not like we really have careers now…" Yahiko quipped.

"Well looks like it's unanimous." Sano grinned, tossing his badge into the middle of the table in a joking gesture. "Where do we start?"

Kenshin looked at them, he hadn't wanted this, but who was he to tell them what they could or couldn't do. "I know Shishio is going to strike again. I just don't know who or where. I have to try and stop him."

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Saitou asked.

"Maybe if there's a pattern or something….that we can figure out…" Kenshin mused.

"Hey, there's a city map in the patrol car…lemme go grab it!" Yahiko announced suddenly, pushing his way out of the booth. He returned moments later with a slightly crumpled, badly folded map.

"Sano doesn't know how to fold a map." He said semi accusingly.

Sano snorted and grabbed the map away from Yahiko. "Let me see that."

He spread the map out on the table, then taking a pen out of his uniform pocket started to mark on the map. "He was here, here and here…." Sano started circling locations until he had them all marked out.

"Seems to be striking the outer lying areas first." Saitou remarked, looking at the placement on the circles. "None of them are in the central part of the city. And in the order he went, he went from one to another, it's not just random." He pointed in order to each one with an unlit cigarette.

"Funny none of Seijuro's 'professionals' noticed that…or if they did they're not acting on it." Kenshin remarked.

"We just need to figure out who else might be in his plan…" Yahiko leaned over the table looking at the map.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Shishio crept through the shadows towards the almost darkened house. One light seemed to be on inside, but he wasn't concerned about that. His victim lived alone, and was never home at this time. His extensive and painstaking researching had shown that.

Just a few well placed explosives, and when that smug, two faced so called police officer returned home, he'd get just what he deserved. Shishio allowed himself a pained, but pleased smile. He was going to enjoy this immensely.

The back was all dark, and the shadowy figure slipped onto the back porch and the door that went with it. It was locked, as he expected, so he was prepared for that. Sliding something out of his pocket he quickly manipulated the lock, cutting past it and pushing the door open. He stepped in, careful not to brush anything, and looked around. It seemed to be some kind of back or utility room, this wouldn't work. He needed to get into one of the main rooms. He started towards the doorway, stepping carefully, and feeling his way in the darkness, to attract no attention to himself.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin stared at the map, his expression screwing up as he tried to think, to reason the way Shishio would.

"So who else is left?" Yahiko asked. "Wait Kenshin…you said he knew about you…that you were with the cops…you think maybe…"

He stopped as Kenshin's head shot up, looking at Yahiko startled. He looked back at the map, pulling the pen out of Sano's hand. "Wha…what are you doing?" Sano demanded.

Kenshin followed the path Saitou had pointed out, then suddenly drew a dark circle around the next spot on the map. Then he looked up, horror on his face as a new thought dawned on him. "Miss Kaoru!"

"What?" Sano looked confused.

Kenshin was already on his feet. "There's no time to explain! All I can say is she's in danger!"

The other three exchanged a fast look, and followed the fast retreating Kenshin. In their hurry to leave the diner they missed the fact they'd left not only the map, but Sano's badge, still sitting on the table in between the coffee cups and cigarette butts.

As Tae moved to clean up the table she picked them up with a confused expression, and looked after the men, but they were already gone.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin ran across the parking lot to one of the patrols cars, looking up at Saitou who'd followed him. "Let me drive. Please." He said quickly. Saitou only nodded as they climbed into the car. Kenshin threw it in reverse, screeching out of the parking lot with Sano right behind him in the second car.

As he sped down the streets as quickly as he dared he sweated and prayed they weren't too late. It was he Shishio wanted, but he was sure if Kaoru got in his way the deranged man would kill her too. And if another woman Kenshin loved was killed because of him, he'd never forgive himself.

Because if he wasn't sure of it before, he was now. He loved her, and couldn't stand by and let something happen to her. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number for Kaoru's that she'd given him that morning. He had to warn her to get out, go anywhere but there. He waited impatiently as the phone rang.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In one of the personnel lockers back at the station, a cell phone rang, where it had fallen out of Kaoru's purse as she'd left work that day.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Another pair of police officers entered the Akebeko, Detective Shinomori, and another one of his detectives. Tae met them at the door with a smile. "Hello and welcome…this way please." She led them to a table then went to get some coffee.

It was then she remembered the map and the badge. Carrying the coffee in one hand she held the others in her other hand. "Excuse me…I didn't know if you'd want these back, but there were some other officers in here earlier. They seemed very worked up, and they left these behind…"

They looked at the map and it's scribbling, and one picked up the badge, looking at the number on it. "You have any idea what unit they were from?" Aoshi asked, but already having a good idea.

Tae nodded. "That I do. It was the four from Unit 42."

The officers exchanged looks. "There were four of them?"

Tae nodded. "Yep, all of them were here. But Kenshin wasn't in his uniform, struck me as rather odd."

Aoshi stood up. "Do you have a phone I can use?" He fingered the badge and looked serious.

"Right through that hallway. Before you get to the bathrooms." Tae looked concerned.

He picked up the map as well, and with a nod walked to the phone. Picking it up he dialed a number, then waited.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin hung up in frustration after he'd only managed to reach Kaoru's voice mail. He skidded around a corner, one hand on the wheel as he tried to dial another number. Saitou grabbed the edge of the dashboard. "You won't do anyone good if you get us killed out here!" he growled.

Kenshin ignored him, holding up the phone again and hoping wildly she'd answer as he called his own house.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru was in the kitchen, heating up some water to make tea. She wasn't really tired yet, but she was hoping the tea would help. It was quiet, but somehow she felt restless.

Suddenly Kenshin's cat shot out of nowhere, his tail puffed to three times it's normal size as he shot around the room and onto the counter, knocking the phone off it's hook. But Kaoru didn't notice at first, looking at the cat with no little concern.

"What's the matter sweetie? Something startle you?"

As if on cue the floor in the backroom squeaked, as though something heavy was on it, followed by the squeak of a door being opened slowly. Kaoru felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, something wasn't right. Looking again at the panting cat she stepped slowly towards the back rooms.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seijuro looked at his ringing phone for a moment before he picked it up. "Hello. Captain Seijuro speaking." He spoke, sounding bored.

_"Captain, Shinomori here, I have something you might find interesting."_

"Go on." Seijuro prompted.

_"Sir, we're down at the Akebeko, and the waitress down here says Unit 42 was in here. All four of them, she said Kenshin was out of uniform."_ Aoshi paused. _"I thought he walked out."_

Seijuro ground his teeth. "He did."

_"Well he was here with the rest of them. Sagara left his badge on the table, along with a map. The map has been marked on, detailing the bombing sites. There's another site marked, that hasn't been hit."_ Aoshi explained, then told Seijuro the address marked on the last site.

Seijuro growled. "How much you wanna bet that's where he's going?"

Aoshi said nothing.

Seijuro continued. "I told him to leave it alone. If he went out there, and if he took the others with him…they've gone rogue, and I'll see them all in jail. Thank you Shinomori. I'll take it from here."

He continued to growl to himself as he hung up. He didn't want to do this, but someone had to show Himura that he didn't run this department. And if he had to arrest him to do it, so be it. Standing up he walked to dispatch, taking one of the radio units from one of the dispatchers.

"All units in the area, we have several rogue officers at large, along with a civilian. They're to be apprehended at any cost!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kaoru looked around the darkness again, reaching out to turn on the light switch, but before she could she was grabbed from behind, a hand slapping over her mouth before she could scream.

"Don't move, or I'll kill you." A wheezing voice spoke low, hot, stale breath in her ear.

Kaoru froze, terror chilling her to the core as she felt the end of a gun pressed into the side of her neck.

Shishio hadn't planned on anyone being in the house, and had been very startled to find the woman there, but he was resourceful, and quickly tried to think of a way to manipulate the situation to his advantage. This woman could come in useful yet…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kenshin snapped off the phone and tossed it to Saitou, stepping on the gas again, she wasn't answering his phone either, for all he knew, it might already be too late. He spun around the last corner, and skidded to a stop in front of his own house. Sano sped to a stop right behind him, and the men rushed out of the car, to see what Kenshin was doing.

But before he could explain several more police cars, lights and sirens on skidded to a stop as well, cutting off anyone coming up or down the street. "Step away from the car! Put your hands on your head, all of you!" A young officer barked at Kenshin.

"No, you don't understand…!" Kenshin started, but was cut off.

"Put your hands on your head!" the officer shouted again, and Kenshin started to raise his hands, as did the others. He noted with dismay they'd even brought out a canine unit, what did they think he was, a hardened criminal?

Towards the back Aoshi stood back and watched everything unfold, wondering if there was any validity to anything Kenshin had been saying. The man didn't look so positive now.

The young officer started to walk towards them, several more with him. "You are under arrest. Anything you say…"

Before anything else could be done the front door of the house was thrown open. "All of you! If any of you move I'll blow her head off!" A voice shouted above the commotion.

As a group everyone turned towards the door and an unexpected shocked silence settled on the group. And to Kenshin's horror he found his hunch had been right. Standing in the doorway was Shishio, maniacal look in his eyes as he held Kaoru tightly, the gun still pressed into her neck….


	11. 11 The Way it Is

_Disclaimer: No matter how much I want it to be otherwise, it's not mine. Not of it is…except for this story…and even that must come to an end…_

**

* * *

**

The Way it Is

Time dragged to a stop as Kenshin's mouth went dry, seeing Shishio holding Kaoru hostage. He forced his mind to clear, trying to detach himself from the situation enough to work it out. Around him he heard the others talking, but didn't understand any of it, his attention focused only on the two figures in front of him.

"Shit." The single explanative was all Sano could say, as he glanced at Yahiko, the younger man also just as alarmed.

"Dammit…too late." Saitou muttered.

The young officer so bent on arresting Kenshin was frozen, slack jawed. 'Rookie' Yahiko thought in disgust.

Aoshi spoke quietly into his radio, trying not to make too quick a movement, his voice lost among the sounds from the cars. "Hostage situation, I report we have a hostage situation at 1039 Sunset…"

The other officers all were still as well, the confrontation only lasted moments, but for those standing there it seemed to stretch on for hours.

"Drop your weapons." Shishio's voice rasped out, breaking the silence. For a moment no one responded, and he dug the gun deeper into Kaoru's throat, making her cry out suddenly. "I said drop them!"

Kenshin moved slowly, nodding to the others to do it. Sano, Yahiko, Saitou and the young officer slowly moved to pull their guns, and to drop them to the ground below them. Kenshin wasn't sure what was happening with the officers behind them, and didn't dare look.

"Let her go." Kenshin started carefully. "I'm the one you want, she has nothing to do with this!" his voice was desperate.

Shishio sensed that, and it delighted him. "Don't worry, I will kill you. When I'm ready to." Another twist of the gun barrel.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin, terror clear on her face. "Kenshin please…" she managed to get out.

"Let her go." Kenshin repeated. "Take me…but leave her be."

A general up cry went up around him. "Kenshin!" "What the hell do you think you're doing?" "You idiot what are you doing?"

He ignored them, focusing in only on Shishio. "What do you say? I'm worth more to you then her." He hoped he could sound convincing.

Suddenly the door next door slammed open, and Dr. Genzai peered out, with Ayame looking out from around his legs. Yahiko was closest and saw this, spinning to face them. "Get back inside!" He barked.

As they turned back inside quickly, Shishio made his move, suddenly shoving Kaoru away from him. With another sharp cry she stumbled off the step as Shishio swung his gun on Kenshin instead. Kaoru saw this in just a split second.

"No!" she threw herself at Kenshin, hitting him and knocking him to the ground as Shishio's bullet ricocheted off a tree in the front yard, before breaking a window out of one of the patrol cars. At exactly the same moment Aoshi had his gun out, and Saitou recovered his own dropped weapon, both bringing them up and firing at Shishio. He dropped to the ground, even as he bled out on the pavement he let out a low, maniacal, guttural laugh.

"Battousai…you won…but I'll see you…in hell!" He wheezed out, as though somehow he'd still come out winning, before he slumped against the pavement, lying still and silent.

Everyone stood still for a moment, only the flickering of the patrol car lights breaking the stillness. Saitou put away his gun with the air of someone finally finishing business. Sano and Yahiko picked up theirs as did the young and still stunned looking officer. Around the corner came the cry of more sirens, too late to finish the situation but in time for the cleanup.

Kenshin slowly moved to sit up again, wrapping an arm around Kaoru who was still on top of him. Kaoru looked at him, he looked at her. After neither were sure who moved first, but they found themselves locked in a kiss brought on by two people both relieved to be alive, and to find the other alive. The others looked on, the threat was passed, but there was still the aftermath.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few days later found Kenshin and Saitou again at the office.

"Interesting what happened…the reports say they found the bombs still on his body, he didn't even get the chance to plant them in your house." Saitou commented, earning a nod from Kenshin. He didn't want to think about the possibilities if they hadn't caught him before he'd had the chance to plant them.

"As to that woman, Yumi she's being transferred to a high security prison, but they're watching her. They said she just about went crazy when they told her about Shishio. That she claimed all she wanted was to help save him, to finally be able to do something to help him." Saitou shrugged as he continued.

Kenshin nodded slightly. "I remember her, she was always around him…incredibly loyal, no matter what he did…"

Just then Sano and Yahiko walked into the room, laughing about something. Sano walked over, nudging Kenshin in the side with his elbow, a little harder then the redhead had expected.

"So you and Kaoru are an item now? Told ya, didn't I?" Sano teased.

"Sano…shut up. It's not like you have room to talk." Yahiko retorted, laughing at his friend.

"Yeah well, Megumi did agree to go out with me after all. Especially after I went through the whole phone book and found her a carpet shampooer…and even arranged it for her! She said any guy thoughtful enough to do something practical for her might not be all bad!" Sano smirked back.

"You are quite the determined one." Kenshin laughed.

The others laughed with him, then Yahiko sobered slightly. "I still can't believe this is our last day together, as a unit."

Saitou looked up at Kenshin and spoke again. " Did you talk to Seijuro again? What did he say?"

Kenshin shrugged. "He offered me my job back…seeing as how I was right about this after all that. But I turned him down. I've been doing this for over 15 years, and I'm ready to do something else…I have other things I can do." He looked at the others. "What about you guys? What's gonna happen to you now?"

Saitou nodded, satisfaction obvious on his face. "I've been moved back to special operations. Detective Shinomori has asked for my help on a few of his cases as well, he needs people to help with the 'footwork'"

Sano was once again eating a donut, as he grinned at the others. "I'm gonna work with the K-9 program. It's what I wanted to do originally…"

"I'm being shifted to another unit, Unit 34. I've heard they see a lot of action." Yahiko looked pleased at this prospect as well. "Yeah, Seijuro made some comment about not needed to keep 42 any more…something about having proved ourselves or something…."

Sano grinned wider. "About time he saw that. Though…I am gonna miss you guys. I'm even gonna miss jazz in an empty parking lot at 4 am…" He laughed, trying to make light of it.

"We'll still see each other, that we will. It's not like we're leaving to go far away…" Kenshin gave his usual soft smile.

"Still, it's been good working with you." Sano stood up to shake hands, first with Saitou, then Yahiko reached over and gripped their hands, Kenshin reaching over finally and putting his hand on top of the pile. "Yeah, you guys too. At least I wasn't just another dumb rookie to you guys." Yahiko half smiled.

After a moment the four let go of the handshake, no one else saying anything. There really was nothing more to be said.

"Kenshin? You coming?" a new voice cut into the silence. Kenshin turned to look at Kaoru, smiling from the doorway.

He smiled back. "Yeah…I'm ready." He nodded to the other three, then caught up to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. The others exchanged knowing looks, before making their way out of the room as well. Maybe this chapter had closed behind them, but there would be more to come, and they all knew that eventually, their paths would all cross again.

**The End?**

_

* * *

And it's with defiantly mixed and bittersweet feelings I reach the end of this story. It's the longest piece I've ever written (and actually finished!) on my own, and I have to say out of anything I've done the piece that I've had the most fun with. Believe it or not this was all inspired by two things, first was a ride along I did with the local police department, which was really eye opening to how things are really done, verses what we see on TV, and secondly…the weird yet persistent image of Sano…in a cop's uniform eating a donut. I decided I had to come up with some kind of story I could use that in…and this grew…. and grew…and grew into what my sister refers to as a 'Plot Godzilla'…a long, involved story that moves far beyond 'plot bunnies'. I want to thank from the bottom of my heart everyone who's read and enjoyed this story. This story has gotten the most hits, the most reviews, and is on more favorite and alert lists then anything else I've written! Its that interest and love from you that keepscrazy fanfic writers like me doing this, without any of you, why bother sharing our stories? Thank you all again, and see you around again soon! _

_StarShipDelta _


End file.
